The Life Of A Newborn
by HinataSnow16
Summary: Set during 'The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner'. This is a short story of a random newborn with a talent as she goes through her life in Victoria's army. Read through how she lives her life in the basement, befriend a few of the newborns and uncover the secrets of Riley's lies on her own. Maybe even find love in the damnest places. Fred/OC Name of OC to be suggested.
1. Transformation

AN: Hello everybody! So, this story sorta came up to my head when I was reading '_The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner'. _I read at how awesome everything was in the newborn army and daydreamed for quite some time on possible scenarios which I thought would be awesome. So then came this wonderful dream of inserting my very own OC in the plot line and finally finding a friend for Fred.

So this story is basically revolving around my OC's POV during the timeline of her transformation to the end of Eclipse. Will I continue after that, I don't know. I have this nasty streak of letting my stories hang dry on the windowsill once my drive is gone. Who knows whether I will complete this story too. But for now, just enjoy as I spout the most ridiculous nonsense of '_The Life Of A Newborn!_'

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Twilight Saga. I'm merely a harmless person with a big jar of cookies.**

* * *

_It was dark. The sun had long set in the horizon of Seattle. A lone teenager of 16 years, bid farewell to her drunk companions at the bar and headed out to the cold night. Fearing it might rain any second, the girl put her hood up and rubbed her hands together for warmth. She slung her shoe bag behind her back and gave a slight jerk to reassemble the bags comfortably._

_Her brown sneakers squeaked on the slippery road as she made her way back to her shabby home, knowing her good-for-nothing father will be there, slapping a prostitute or just drinking himself dry. The girl gave out an exasperated sigh and plugged her iPod to her ears when she felt a breeze came past her. _

_Instinctively, she spun around, surprised that something could have gone so fast pass her. She looked around, confirming there were nobody there, and continued her walk back home only slightly nervous. A swish of wind went past her ear and she turned around for the second time, heart beating like a mad man. Her eyes grew fearful and she continued her way back, her pace quickening. _

_Swish. The wind went pass her again and she felt sure that somebody or something was following her. Her heart skyrocketed and her breathing quickened. Swish Swish. Closer the sounds came to her and she was certain she not alone. She had unknowingly walked herself into the most empty area of the neighborhood. The shops were closed, the curtains drawn. _

_She panicked when she felt a hand brushing her forearm and disappearing just as suddenly. She ran towards a shop, seeing the lights dim inside and pounded on the door. _

_"Help! Somebody! Help!" She cried, tears brimming her eyes. She was utterly frightened and panicked. A trashcan toppled itself over behind her with a bang and the girl turned in horror, sensing her follower had did that. Abandoning the shop, she ran towards a 24 hour bar in hopes to find some security amongst the drunkards. Not more then five meters had she sprinted when she was suddenly airborne._

_She crashed into the wall, her shoe bag absorbing a portion of the impact but it left her feeling dazed. She shook her head to recollect herself and the fear reclaimed her body. Picking herself up and running towards the bar, she let out a sigh of relief when she noticed a man opposite the bar. His blond hair stood out in the dark. _

_"Excuse me, sir!" She cried and hurried to him, scared her pursuer would return when she stopped in her tracks as the man turned to face her. His was drop dead gorgeous, far handsomer then all the boys she had met. His eyes were a velvet red and her skin was pale, as though he had never seen sunlight in his life. But despite of that, something was frightening of him as well. His face was serious and cold and his lips were barred, showing rows of perfect white teeth. He looked dangerous._

_She staggered backwards, afraid of what he would do when she suddenly felt someone pinning her arm behind her back. She glanced back to see the blonde man, his teeth barred and scary. How is that possible? she thought and glanced back to the place she first saw the man. The area was empty. Panic strike into her heart as she struggled from his grasp._

_A flash of orange hair went past her and the grip of the man released her. But what overwhelmed her was the excruciating pain. The girl glanced at her hand, eyes widening at the sight of a bite on the base of her wrist. Her hand burned as though hell's fire had set upon her. She screamed in pain, tear streaking down her face as the fire crept up to her shoulder and exploding to other parts of her body. _

_Her body failed her as she clumped on the floor, writhing in total agony. She couldn't hear herself screaming for the pain. The white raging fire had overcome her senses, filling her thoughts at how painful the fire was. She felt like her body was thrown in the inferno of never-ending fire, where water itself could not douse the flames. _

_Her screams had left her throat hoarse and the blinding light obscured her vision. Amidst her suffering, she did not realize she was carried away in lightning speed. The two figures that carried spoke in rushed voices, contemplating how many there were. The orange haired figure screeched in glee like a spoiled girl whilst the blond figure replied in wariness. _

_It was all the poor girl could remember before her life took a drastic turn._

* * *

So, how was it? I'll stop from here. This chapter is merely the transformation of my character (who's name I will not release until the next few chapters! XD)

Till next time Hombres!


	2. Awakening

AN: Hello everybody! I've came back only a few hours since the first chapter was released. I'm still not releasing the name of my OC yet since I'm still working out the kinks on how I'll work this story out. Anyways, this is all still an introduction (Hence the Italics). I'll revert back to normal writing after I revealed her name. But I kinda need some suggestions though...

The name needs to rhyme with Hottie. Or at least ending with the vowel _ee._ Y'know like _Lady, Jenny, Timmy._ Something of the works. Suggest at the review button and thank you so very much for reading my story~!

Disclaimer: Nope, me no own Twilight. Me own cookie jar! Nom nom nom nom nom~ ^_^

* * *

_The orange haired woman stopped in her tracks, prompting her partner to mirror her as well._

_"I'll get going now. Keep an eye out on this new batch. I can't have another handful to die." She hissed out at him, her voice light and sharp like a knife. Her partner nodded determinedly, wanting to please his mate. The orange female bent down and gave a passionate kiss to her mate. She giggled like a child before disappearing into the forest. _

_The blonde male gave out a satisfied sigh and continued his way back to the house where his duties lie. The sounds of the bitten girl on his back gripped his attention made him hesitate entering the house. He knew her transformation was nearing half completion. The smell of her blood in her will attract the newborns for sure. He made a point to keep her in the second floor of the cottage he had kept his newborns until her transformation was complete. At least long enough for her to feel incredibly thirsty._

_The girl opened her eyes gingerly after what felt like an eternity of being in the damn inferno. She gasped out how everything seemed so so.. _Clear. _It seemed so unreal. It felt as though she was looking through mud-filled googles before she was knocked out but now, everything was crystal clear. She could see everything in high definition. It almost felt unreal for her to see this much._

_She glanced around her surrounding, confirming it as a bedroom. She was lying up on a single bed, the purple sheets ruffled and the window was shut. It was pitch black but even then, she could see things clearer then she previously could. She could see every nook and cranny in the area, seeing the microscopic scratches on each smooth surface. She moved her hand shakily and blinked in surprise at how pale she was. _

_Her tanned skin was replaced the pale-ish skin she had ever seen. They almost looked translucent. She clenched her fist and unclench. They seem to work perfectly. Her hands went to her hair and she was surprised that her hair was silky and smooth. They were the same color she was born with, light brown. She wiggled her toes and sighed in relief as she felt them cooperating properly. _

_She stood up at the side of the bed, getting balanced and hurried to the full body mirror in the corner of the room. Something happened to her. That much she knew and she had a hunch that the blonde man had changed her to something she didn't wanted to be. She stood in front of the mirror and gasped. _

_In front of her, reflecting on the mirror, was the most gorgeous person she had ever saw. No, she can't be human. No human had such delicate features. No human had such curves like those, the curves thousands of girls starves themselves for. No human could stand so still and elegant, making her look almost like a statue. The girl was shocked at how beautiful the facial features the creature had. Her lips were curved and full, a rosy color. Her complexion was flawless and pale. Her light brown hair framed her face well. But what was shocking were the eyes._

_The pair of eyes were the color of the richest red she had ever seen. Almost demonic. Suddenly, the girl was afraid. Who was this creature? No, this monster? The absolutely gorgeous monster in front of her. Her hand came to her mouth and she gasped that the monster followed her movements as well. It copied her shocked expression. She let her hand down slowly, the monster following in suit. She held her hand in front and touched the mirror. It was no mistake. She WAS the monster._

_She clumped down on the floor and started sobbing. What happened to her? Why was she different? Did something happened to have her change drastically? Surely this was the fault of the blonde male and his orange haired companion. She was angry. How dare they changed her life! _

_Before she could stand up to find the people responsible for her change, she gasped -no- Choked. Her hand reached to her throat. Her throat was **burning!** And here she thought the worst was over. Never in her life had she ever felt incredibly thirsty. She felt her throat was as dry as sandpaper. How in the world had she felt this incredible thirst? Her eyes scanned the room, searching for at least some liquid that would douse the feeling she had in her throat. None. She groaned in agony when the door to the room slammed open._

_She spun around and gasped in fear. The blonde man was there, standing just as she remembered him in the alley. She cowered backwards, her back touching the wall as the man approached her in a slow manner. He was calm but she wasn't. All she could think about was the burning fire in her throat._

_"W-Who are you? What did you do to m-me? W-Why am I-?" She cut herself off, the burning pain intensified with each breath she took from her mouth. _

_The pale man chuckled and nodded his head, as though he understood her pain. "I know. It's unbearable. I promise, it'll be over soon. I'll get you something to drink." He spoke and held out his hand for her to take. She glanced at the man, terrified at what or who he is. But the burning pain wasn't helping her out either. She held out her hand to grasp his and he flashed a grin. _

_"That's a good girl." He muttered and they both went out of the house. It was night time, slightly around 7. The girl was surprised to find a few other people there, looking edgy and beautiful at the same time. They were all as pale as she was. She could feel the aggression as well in the atmosphere and she felt herself tense around them. She kept her head down as she followed the blonde man's footsteps. _

_The blonde man gestured for her to join the group of what could be 6 (7 counting her) of people. The girl glanced up to the people around her, feeling suddenly terrified of them. They had crazed brightening red eyes just like hers but minus the crazed part. They were all thirsty as she had sensed and she inferred that they fell victim to the blonde man and his orange haired companion. _

_"Now listen up!" The blonde man called out and everyone's head snapped to his. "My name is Riley. I am going and I want you all to listen to what I have to say." He scanned their faces for their utmost attention. "You are gods now. Your creator has changed you all to invincible vampires. That is why you have this burning pain in your throats. You yearn for blood. No water, no fluid will quench your thirst. Blood will quench you. And blood is found in there." He pointed in the direction of the buzzing city across the forest._

_"You will hunt but once you have had your fill, you will come back to me. As you may know, vampires will perish in sunlight. So make a point to come back here before sun break otherwise, you Will Die." Riley added darkly and the girl gulped. The crazed newborns growled in anticipation, not wanting to wait any longer. "All right, let's hunt." he spoke and ran in fast speeds towards the city. _

_The girl ran towards the city as well, her mind crazed for blood. There was not enough sanity for her to calm down and absorb what she was. The fact she was a vampire have not knocked her senses yet. The only thought she had in her mind was blood. Sweet sweet blood. The craving for blood was driven by the monster within her. She was a monster now. A hunter. A demon. And what they bring about is blood and death. And that was shat she will be getting tonight._

* * *

Cliffhanger~! Wonder how her first hunting trip would be like. I'm torn on whether having her break down crying after killing a human or maybe having her fight against one of Raoul's soon-to-be member. Or Maybe Raoul himself!

Ahh! Spouting too much info! I'll just shut up now...

Till the next time~ :D


	3. First Blood

AN: Hello Peoplez~! Here is another installment of 'The Life Of A Newborn'! Enjoy as much as you can and thank you for reading this story! I wouldn't mind some reviewers but I won't force you into it! I don't mind any shadows (That's what I call people who read but don't review. Cool nickname no?^^)

MOVING ON~!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers agent aren't talking to me for the rights to Twilight but what the heck? I'll just sit there waiting in front of their doorsteps with my cookie jar in one hand and magic wand in the other. I'll be waiting patiently for it! :3

* * *

Chapter 3: First Blood

_The wave of impending newborns ran towards the city from the trees like a rampaging stampede. The growls of anticipation rippled through the air as the distance between the city and them decreased. The scent of blood entered each of their noses and their mouths pooled with venom._ _Riley smiled at how easy it was to distract their minds with blood. He was sure that none of them will have enough sense to hightail away from the army after they feasted._

_"We're almost there! Get ready to get your blood!" Riley yelled and was answered with a chorus of snarls and growls. The light brown haired girl growled as well, completely mindless. The moment they entered the city's pier where the lights were dim, each and everyone of the newborns sped to find the nearest source of blood in sight._

_The girl found two homeless man sleeping under a bridge a few meters away from here and quickly raced to them. She had an instinct to knock both of them out and began sucking the first man dry._

_The first blood she had tasted in her new life was sour on her tongue due to the alcohol the man drank. It gave the aftertaste much like the taste of flour on her tongue. But it quenched the burning fire in her throat and she knew herself not to be picky. The man was dry before she was even half quenched and she quickly sucked on the next man. He was sour too and it was getting harder to ignore the aftertaste. But it left her throat moist so she didn't complain. _

_Her senses came back to her after her thirst was reduced and she glanced at the area where the newborns had came from. There were groans of moaning people and the smell of blood drifted in the air. Her throat burned once more at the thought of blood and the girl quickly searched for more blood. But a nagging thought was in her head as she sucked on her third victim._

_After she had finished with her sixth, her mind was active again. Her thirst was down, she felt almost sloshy, enough for her to focus on the new aspects in her life. The girl looked at her bloodied hands and cringed. She touched her vampire teeth and flinched seeing the silvery venom lingering on her finger. The girl looked at her reflection on the puddle next to her and gasped at how different she was now._

_She was a vampire. A monster. The girl went through her head, thinking on the other mythical stories her mother used to tell her before she left. Vampires. They live forever, that's for sure. Garlic gags them but she passed a vegetable stand filled with garlic and she didn't wince once. Stakes to the heart will kill them instantly but she wasn't sure whether wood could penetrate her hard skin._

_What about mirrors? They weren't suppose to reflect a vampire's body but they did to her. The girl ticked that thought off her mind. Sunlight is dangerous to vampires but considering how the other few factors were proven false, it might not be true either. But Riley had given a fierce warning so it must be true. But the girl wan't sure to trust him. After all, he was the one who changed her when she clearly didn't wanted to be a vampire. A soulless monster. But she will pay more attention on what he is going to say once after she is finished._

_The girl wandered around in the dreg parts of the city. Riley was smart enough to bring the newborns to the most worthless part of Seattle. The neighborhood was filled with junkies and whores. The girl made her way around a few shops, looking around not practically knowing what she was doing. She had no clue on what vampires do other then sucking up blood. She spotted a few trachcans in an alleyway and looked back at her clenched fist._

_Without thinking, she kicked the trashcan as hard as she could and her ears ringed at the loud clatter of metal. The trashcan was airborne up high before landing around a mile away from there, crashing into a street light with a distinct bang. Her eyes widened at how strong she was and checked her area to see if anyone had heard her. Confirming none had noticed her experiment of her strength, she continued her way down the alley. _

_She reached a closed music shop as she left the alley. She looked through the window panel and scanned the area. Apart from the locked doors and windows, there weren't any surveillance cameras around. With her sharp sight, she spotted a few decent looking guitars hanging on the wall. Acoustic and rock were arranged neatly. A shelf of books for learning other few instruments were in the corner. It would be nice to play a few of them. She had a passion for music, knowing how to play the guitar when she was little. But blood seemed more important in her life now._

_Not wanting to linger any longer, she continued her exploration. She took time to understand her enhanced abilities. She realized that if she concentrated hard enough, she could see a few of the newborns feasting on other victims a mile away. She could jump high lengths. Run as fast as the speed of sound and even smell different kind of scents in the air. As much as she liked this new lifestyle, she couldn't help but feel guilty for killing all of the people. She made a thought to kill only the pimps,dregs and homeless people. At least they won't attract attention to the media. She was sure that was the smart way of hunting._

_She ran on top of the roofs, jumping gracefully as she experimented using only her nose to detect smells. She captured the smell of frying oil at a 24 hour diner, the smell of metal being crushed at a dump and even smelt a few of the other newborns due to the wind's direction. But she gagged when she passed a water tank on top of a random roof. She coughed as though phlegm was caught in her throat and stopped on top of a building. Curious on what could be the source of the repulsive feeling she got, she edged slowly towards it. _

_She got inside the radius of revulsion and frowned, refraining to gag. She took a deep breath to steel herself and continued towards it, slower then average human pace. The more she concentrated, the more she found it easier to reject the revulsion. She got closer towards the water tank on top of the roof. She could see a silhouette of a man leaning on the side of the water tank. _

_"Hello?" She spoke, her voice no higher then a whisper. The man turned his face to her and the revulsion went up a notch. She winced and took a step back. Recognizing him as one of the other vampires in her group, she looked down on the ground to avoid his gaze and hoped he sees it as a sign of peace._

_The revulsion stayed and she found it harder to be around him. "I'm sorry for intruding." She spoke out to him, thinking maybe he just wanted his space. He's probably wary around her as much as she's wary around him. The revulsion wavered and she took the opportunity to look at him. She was shocked to see him extremely handsome, even more so then Riley. His curly blonde hair suited his muscular structure and his nearly white skin gave him sort of an individuality. She never thought a face like that could be able to perform such a revulsion._

_She realized that he was bearing a face of surprise, his eyes widened and showcasing his bright red eyes as well. He was new too. She realized they were having a split eye connection before the revulsion came just as strong as before. She quickly turned her head away, realizing she could not see his face anymore. "I'll leave you be." She continued her words and retreated back slowly, hoping to not spark a fight. Seeing as her strength was strong enough to shoot a trashcan sky high, she doesn't want to have a fight with a male._

_"It's okay." He spoke suddenly and the girl's eyes widened at how deep his voice was. It sounded husky and masculine. Even her voice was changed as she realized herself. Her voice was timid and silky and she frowned at that. She didn't wanted to be thought as soft. It surprised her at how deeply sincere he spoke those words. She thought he would be more hostile towards her but she guessed you can't judge a book by its cover._

_The revulsion wavered again and she could lift her face to him. She smiled at the man and his body flinched at her, surprised at her friendliness. But he returned the smile all the same. _

* * *

End~! Haha! I'd like to thank my first reviewer, _Ali, _for being a sweet soul to review to my story!

Hoped you like this chapter~! ^_^


	4. Hypothesis

AN: Hello! Haha! I've came back to give you guys a new chapter. I had to fight my eyes open as I typed this chapter. Had dance lessons today and I swear the choreographer is out to kill me! It's not my fault I can't lock my elbows properly! It's reflex to have them bent! *steams comes out of nostrils* *Calms down* Sorry for ranting on about it. Seeing as I have no one to talk to, I have to take it out on my readers. Gosh, I'm such an retarded person.

*Screams to the ceiling*_ WHY GOD?! WHY HAVE YOU MADE ME THIS WAY?!_

*Clears throat* Anyways, still not revealing my OC's name yet. I'm still waiting suggestions from my current reviewers and shadows. But I won't mind if you didn't suggest. I'll have to made up a name for her since I have to reveal her name on the next chapter.**_ *GASP*_**OH NOES! I've giving you a spoiler! _**NOOOOOOOO!**_

Disclaimer!: Day 23. The agent has not taken a glance at me. I've been waiting in front of his porch. The cookies in my jar is depleting fast and I can't take it much longer. But I'll strive to get the rights to Twilight soon.

* * *

_The girl was happy. Somehow seeing the man smiling at her like a normal person warms her non-beating heart. She was sure he wasn't one of the out of control newborns that were devouring their victims currently in Seattle. He seems a lot like friend material. The man was still smiling at her and the girl found out she might actually be blushing (if that was possible). _

_"Shall we go and hunt for more blood?" The girl suggested to the man, realizing her throat was slightly blazing but otherwise tolerable. She didn't want to drink anymore blood actually. She just used that suggestion to avoid the awkward moment that was lingering between the two of them. If anything, she hated being in awkward situations._

_The man looked at the girl expectantly. Slowly, he shook his head and the girl let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't bare to kill anymore innocent people. _

_"Are you scared?" He asked suddenly._

_"Of what?" She cocked her head to the side._

_"You know. All of this. Being a vampire and all." He explained, standing upright now, not leaning on the water tank anymore._

_The girl looked down on the floor, as though ashamed of what has become of her. "I might. A little bit." She looked up back to him, her demeanor regretful. "But I guess I'm going have to live with it." Her voice was muffled as she spoke that sentence, the type of voice you get when you are nearing to crying. But no tears brimmed at her eyes. She couldn't produce a single teardrop to save her life now._

_The man nodded his head, knowing fully well how she felt. "I didn't want this life either. So don't feel left out." The man answered, hoping the girl would cheer up, knowing she was not alone in facing her new life. The man looked at the general direction where the newborns were at and frowned. _

_"They're getting more rowdy by the second." The man spoke seriously and the girl looked at the direction as well. With her sharp eyes, she could see bodies of dried up corpses on the streets and over-turned cars. It was true, they were getting more and more rowdy. Surely the existence of vampires were meant to stay hidden but it seems the very thought of it did not cross the newborns minds. They were drinking blood left and right as though their life depended on it._

_It surprised the girl at how well controlled she was. Even the man standing next to her was controlled and calm. Seeing the lifeless corpses on the streets, she was sure the newborns would have killed twice the number of victims then she had each. Surely the girl was supposed to be a rampaging blood-drinking monster, having being absolutely new to this sudden lifestyle. She guessed that it was all due to sheer will power to stop killing people. Who knows? _

_"It's surprising how the both of us are so rational." The man spoke out scientifically. If she had known any better, she would have thought he might produce a pair of specs and wore them all smartly. "Maybe it's because we are different from them?" He continued on._

_"How so, Mr. Einstein?" She chided playfully and the man rolled his eyes at her. _

_"I don't know about your case but maybe it's because we are more sane? How many did you drink tonight?"_

_"Six. And I'm not going to drink anymore then that."_

_He nodded. "Right, I drank seven. Maybe it's because we did not continue on to satisfy our thirst. By my fifth drink, I was full and sloshy but I kept on drinking till seven. At the fifth, I was able to think through my head like any sane human could do but my instincts told me to keep on drinking and I did. And the more I drank, the more uncontrollable it felt to drink. So,-"_

_"So what you're saying is that the more we drink more human blood, the more crazy we get?" The girl continued on for him, getting increasingly confused at how scientifically he said that all._

_The man was annoyed at her interruption but nodded at her statement. "Yes. That's what I have inferred anyways."_

_The girl raised an eyebrow at his hypothesis. He seemed very scientific and observant. It intrigued her at how focused he was whereas in her head, all she had been thinking about throughout the night was blood._

_"What?" He asked her seeing her staring at him with a raised brow._

_"Nothing. I'm going back to the house." She spoke to him, ignoring the vampire instinct to drink more blood. As much as she wanted to, she didn't want to revert back to an insane newborn._

_"But it's not even an hour till sunrise." He spoke to her, his voice husky, reminding the girl how sexy it sounded._

_"Well, then what else are we supposed to do while waiting here. We're bound to get tempted to drink more blood. And if you're hypothesis is right, I don't want to be a mindless vampire again. Being that scares me." She reasoned to him timidly, cursing herself for having a fixed mouse-like voice._

_The man made a 'That's true' face and nodded. Together, the pair followed back the scent of where they went off. They followed closely on the newborn's scent that have left a trail back to the forest where the cottage stood. The sound of loud bass echoed from the lone cottage and the girl had a feeling that it came from the basement. Standing in front of the clearing was Riley, his blonde hair waving about by the wind. The girl made a comparison of Riley's hair to the man's and concluded that even though both of them are blonde, the man had a lighter shade of the color. _

_Riley turned at the smell of their scent and cocked his head to one side, confused. "What are you two still doing here? The sunrise isn't due till the next two hours." Riley was surprised the latter could refrain from hunting to return back. Surely their vampire instincts would overcome their rational state of mind._

_Sensing that Riley was going to find out about the hypothesis, the girl quickly butted in. "We were afraid the sun would come earlier then expected. We wouldn't want to burn to a crisp." She said or rather whispered. She had always had a mouselike voice and her timid posture did nothing to help._

_"I personally had to drag this one away from the city. She couldn't stop drinking. You know, as she was younger then me by about a day." The man lied and shook his head to add a more dramatic effect. The girl gave him a look from the corner of her eye but quickly recovered to avoid Riley's suspicion. _

_Fortunately, Riley didn't notice. He merely nodded, happy in his mind that even though they were rational enough to stop hunting, they have fallen for the sun lie. Maybe it would keep them at bay and surely that enough would tie them to his army. He had to stop himself from smirking as he gave them permission to wait for the others. He watched the both of them sit on the grass, sheltered underneath a magnificent tree. Never before had he found a vampire (let alone two vampires), with such control. But they seem as gullible as the others. Riley gave himself an accomplished smirk as he stared up at the east where the sun will come up. _

* * *

How was it? Hoped you liked it because this chapter is dedicated to _Dr Moustachio Girl, _for being such a sugar pie to review! *giggles* I love you my second reviewer~! *blows kiss*

Oh and _Ali,_ don't feel left out. Cause I'll have a chapter dedicated to you soon. You're being such a dear to me so I have to get the best chapter dedicated to you! Heheh, guess what! You share the same name to my ex-boyfriend! Hahahaha! JKJK, he's a jerk but you're not! Love ya! *blows kiss*

Adios hombres and please review if you got the time~!


	5. Introduction

AN: Hello everybody! Okay, I wrote this chapter whilst sitting on my bed, wrapped in blankets cuz the weather is crying like a girl on PMS. I swear! It felt like a typhoon was hitting my place! Get over your PMS girlfriend! Sorry, stupid random stuff coming out of my mouth.

MOVING ON~!

This. Is. IT! *MJ Song Intro* Lol, anyways this is it (again). The reveal of my OCs name! Please forgive me if you think her name is weird and all. I really like this name of her...

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Twilight. Hmm... Wonder if stealing the deeds to the Twilight Saga is illegal. ):D

* * *

_The hours passed and Riley realized the sun was about to come up. The once dark blue sky started lightening up and he grew more wary that they newborns will not make it in time. He turned to the pair of vampires sitting under the tree. They weren't talking but they too noticed the sun's impending appearance._

_"I'm going to get the newborns here. Stay out here. Don't go inside the house until I come back." He barked out an order, his voice wavering slightly. The man next to the girl nodded his head at Riley and in a flash, Riley sped to Seattle._

_"Do you think they'll come back in time?" The girl asked timidly. _

_The man shrugged. "I don't know." He turned to face her. "You believe that we'll die underneath the sun?"_

_"Of course! I watched enough _Underworld _movies to know! We could turn to dust or ash in a matter of seconds." She retorted back, scared at the thought of actually dying._

_The man pulled a face. As much as he didn't want to trust Riley, he have to admit that Riley is the only vampire that will be able to teach them the new way of life. After all, it was Riley who changed them into vampires. _

_"Wow, that was fast. Here they come." The girl nodded to the direction where the newborns were coming from. In front of the group was Riley, his face angry but otherwise controlled. The girl guessed that the mess the newborns have made in the city will bound to come up in newspapers. Her gaze revert back to the number of newborns behind him. She remembered that there were 7 including her. So there should be 5 newborns behind Riley. But behind him were only 4. What happened to the other one?_

_"Riley. I thought there were 7 of us. Where's the last one?" The girl spoke out. _

_One of the towering male newborns turned to the girl's direction and gave out a nasty grin. "She got burned up." He growled and flashed his teeth. The girl flinched at the male's sentence. He killed a vampire? That just proved to her that newborns were uncontrollable. No wonder Riley was confused that the both of them came back on time without looking like a crazed newborn. They were meant to act like mindless vampires. _

_"Oh. I see." The girl spoke out, looking a lil sad for the dead newborn. She bore a sad expression on her face as she looked at the towering male._

_Somehow, her expression angered the male. He misinterpreted it as sympathetic and disappointed. He didn't want anyone's pity. He loved his new life! "Why? Got a fucking problem missy?" He growled. The girl's eyes widened, immediately afraid that she might have sparked a flame. _

_"N-No! I jus-" She cut of herself as the male approached her angrily in a few fast strides. _

_"Raoul! Don't!" Riley barked as the male by the name of Raoul lifted his arm to strike the girl when the most repulsive feeling exploded on the two of them. Raoul gagged and staggered back as the repulsive wave hit him. The girl was on her tummy, the wave of revulsion strongest near her as she was standing next to the man. The rest of the group were edging away from the girl and the man in disgust. Slowly, the feeling faded and all eyes were struck upon the man standing next to the girl, all of them knowing he was the cause of the repulsive feeling._

_Riley's eyes glinted with excitement. Finally! He had struck upon a talented vampire. "You! Did you do that?!" Riley barked excitedly, like a dog who was given a bone._

_The man nodded, not speaking. The girl looked up to the repulsive man next to her, amazed that her companion had done such a thing. He was far more talented then she had thought. Raoul gave the man a glare but as his eyes drifted to the girl, a very terrifying aura was emitted for him. Even though the man was the cause of the disgusting feeling, Raoul found the girl more annoying then anything._

_Riley was nearly ecstatic. He couldn't wait to tell his mate about what he had discovered. His talent will be extremely useful in the plan his mate had in store for the newborn army. Putting that thought behind his head with great difficulty, he told the group to assemble in front of him. Most of the other newborns stayed clear out of the man and the girl. Riley went through the rules they had to abide once they enter the house._

_The girl didn't register any of Riley's rules in her head. All she could think of how strong the man was. She felt a little jealous of his power, wanting to be talented as well. It would be a great defense mechanism for her should any of the newborns try to attack her. She's extremely wary of the male by the name of Raoul. He seemed really violent and hot-headed. She tried to keep her gaze on Riley as he rambled on but had a slight feeling that Raoul was boring a hole into the back of her head with his eyes. The girl slowly looked at the corner of her eyes and stiffened at the sight of Raoul glaring at her. Seeing the girl stiffened brought a nasty grin back on his face._

_"Now, you are to stay in this house until the sun sets so you have practically a whole lot of hours ahead of you. Don't you dare go out or you will die. Just ask any of the other vampires in there. They'll vouch that the sunlight will kill you if you have any doubts on me." Riley snarled, trying to strike a sort of fear into the newborns. "Let's go in." He spoke and the newborns entered the house. The girl started shaking, frightened the other vampires would find her timid and an easy target._

_The man beside her noticed her fear and nudge her softly. The girl looked up to him, her red eyes gleaming with fear. "You'll be alright. Just stay close to me." He whispered low enough for only the two of them to hear. The girl took a deep breath and composed herself. They entered the house last and they followed the newborns down to the basement._

_Smells of different vampire scents filled the girl's nose as she entered the basement. Unfamiliar faces stared up at the group, some menacing and some not entirely interested. The girl cowered behind the male as the newborns made a line in front of the vampire audience. Feeling eyes on her, the girl panicked and ducked her head behind the man, his towering structure covering her._

_"Listen up kids! These are your new comrades. Treat them well and well, just don't torch them." Riley spoke and chuckles echoed the wide basement. The girl wasn't sure whether Riley really meant that or he was just joking. She hoped they took him seriously. "Now, first things first. Introductions. Please, if you can say out your name, it'll help us in remembering you better." Riley continued and gave a welcoming gesture._

_But she didn't want to be remembered! She was that close in getting into a fight with Raoul and if it weren't for the man's, (who's name is still yet to be introduced), help, she would be dead by now. The introductions started from Riley's side to the end and the girl thanked she was the last to be introduced. She didn't want to be the first to introduce herself. Names like, Crystal, Warren and Adam registered themselves in her brain and when it was Raoul's introduction, the girl had to duck her head to control her fear. She was sure he saw her cowering in fear._

_Finally, it was her new found companion's turn. Riley immediately had a smile on his face. He liked this vampire for his talent. The man looked at the vampire audience, his demeanor serious and cold. _

_"Fred." He spoke in his husky voice. It sounded appealing to any other female. The girl prayed so hard in hopes that Riley would forgotten she was there, maybe by some freakish way, Fred's power had masked her presence. _

_Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Riley fully well remembered the little girl and saw her pitiful form. Hiding behind the back of Fred with her head hanging low, why, she looked like a little girl who was on her first day to school. _

_"What about yours, kid?" Riley called out softly, finding the girl's posture adorable. Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her out from his back softly but the girl's head still hanged low. She hoped that as long as nobody can recognize her face, knowing her name would be useless. She bit her bottom lip, her head still hanging low. She was extremely nervous. What if they hated her voice and found her irritating? What if they want to pick on her because her face looked funny? What if? What if?! Oh God, what is she going to do?!_

_"Hurry up kid! We ain't got all day!" A loud bark came from the vampire audience and the girl flinched out of human reflex. That adorable action made everyone chuckle at her nervousness. If she was still human, the girl would have blushed a deep red. Fred gave a small smile at his companions nervousness. He found her really enjoyable to be around. _

_"Bambi." She whispered so low not even Fred, who was closest to her, could hear._

_"What? Sorry, we couldn't catch that." Riley pushed on._

_The girl was close to crying (though its not possible at all). She slowly looked up, her light brown bangs shadowing her face. She gave the strongest look she could muster to the audience (which just made her look as though she was on the verge of crying)._

_"My name is Bambi."_

* * *

END! Hahaha! Yes, I named her after the cute innocent deer from Disney movies. *Whispers* Please don't sue me! D''X

I'd like to thank Dr Moustachio Girl for suggesting a name to me but I needed a name that ended with the vowel e. But you gave me a new idea for this story! I won't tell you what it is until I get the right chapter! Thanks anyways!

Till the Next TIME~!


	6. Letters

AN: Hello everybody~! I've came back once again! And yes, my OCs name is Bambi, after the cute little deer! I love how my reviewers were accepting that name so yeah, thank you. I actually skipped dance practice to write this chapter! *_Whispers_* _And the other reason for skipping was because I had a massive headache. I wasn't hungover I SWEAR! *Whispers* _

MOVING ON!

Here's a very cute chapter dedicated to my first reviewer, _Ali _! Thanks for reviewing on every chapter, sweet pea! You made my day a whole lot better. You and _Dr Moustachio Girl _are just the BEST! Thank you so much for reviewing! And for that, I'll give you two an honorary cookie from the greatest cookie jar on earth! _*hands cookie to both of you*_ Hahahaha! I'm being such a troll!

Anyways, here are the most cute chapter to all of you reviewers and shadows!

Disclaimer: *_sigh_* I still need to work on my ninja skills to steal the deeds to Twilight.

* * *

"My name is Bambi." Bambi spoke, her voice wavering softly but otherwise heard-able by the audience. Silence crept throughout the basement before real laughter exploded from the audience. The males roared with laughter, their heads drawn back behind them whereas the females cackled heartily. The loudest laughter of all came from Raoul, his eyes shut from laughing. Even Riley had to suppress his laughter by biting his lip.

Bambi hanged her head low, trying her best not to sob. No tears were brimming from her eyes but her whole body was shaking. It wasn't her fault that she was named that way. Sure, her name is from a Disney movie. Sure, she was named after a _deer, _but that doesn't give anyone the right to laugh at her. Had it not occurred to anyone that she knows very well how stupid her name sounds like? She didn't need this humiliation, much less from any of these soulless newborns.

Fred noticed Bambi's shaking form from behind as everyone was laughing at her. He admitted that her name sounded weird and he himself gave a small chuckle at it but he knew his limits. He knew it was rude to laugh at people but apparently, the vampires in the basement did not. His sharp eyes drifted to the laughing monsters in the basement, surprised that their leader (as he presumed was Riley), was chuckling too. This was pushing too much. Bambi was nearing to crying. Does feelings mean anything to these people?

Not wanting her to feel humiliated any longer, Fred came next to Bambi and held her hand as comfort. Bambi smelled the familiar scent of vanilla from Fred and grabbed hold of his hand hard. Fred ignored the pain in his fingers and glared at the laughing audience.

Bearing his lips back as far as he could to show his sharp gleaming teeth, Fred bent slightly forward in an aggressive way and gave the loudest snarl he could muster. His bright red eyes added a menacing aura towards the snarl and almost everyone stopped laughing, their eyes on him. Their faces contorted from laughing faces to angry ones. What gives this newborn the right to snarl at them? Angry faces started appearing on the audiences faces and Riley knew a fight will happen if he didn't act swiftly.

"Now now. It's rude to laugh at someone's name. Sorry kid." Riley spoke to Bambi, her head still low and hand still in Fred's. Riley turned back to the newborns. "Don't mess with this one. Don't try killing any of these new ones or else." Riley snarled, his demeanor changing to warning. The audience merely nodded their head, acknowledging Riley's statement. "Good. I'll be back by sun down." Riley answered and left the basement.

Straight away when Riley left, murmurs occurred from the basement. The newborns Crystal, Adam and Warren headed to find a spot to chill whereas Raoul just stood there in the line, looking at the two pairs that were still holding hands. He didn't like the pair one bit. Especially that stupid Bambi. Honestly, what stupid retarded parents would name their kid Bambi? Idiotic. He hated that girl for reasons he may never know. Something about her just made him tick.

Most of the older newborns were still angry at Fred's defiant snarl. Their menacing glares penetrated back into Fred's eyes, waiting for him to move, waiting for the small spark to catch a flame. Fred noticed that they were waiting for him to do something, trying to find reason to pick a fight with him. His hand still in the shaking Bambi's, Fred decided on himself to protect her. He didn't know why he would go so much as an arm's length to protect her. He allowed her to chat with him at the water tank roof top, protected her from Raoul's attack and snarled at the people who could very well kill him for laughing at her name. Somehow, he liked having her near him. He wanted her as his friend.

Fred bent his head low to Bambi's ear. "Can you stand my repulsion?"

Bambi stopped her shaking for a brief moment. "Yes."

"Good." Fred answered. Gripping tightly on Bambi's hand, he emitted his revulsion bubble. Bambi flinched slightly at being nearest to the wave but steeled herself with a few quick breaths.

The vampires in the basement hissed angrily, not accustomed to Fred's repulsion. The newborns closest to his radius hurried away, snarling at him. As much as some of them wanted to attack him, the repulsive feeling they got from him seemed too much to bear. Fred took a step forward, Bambi following in suit, her gaze still on the mahogany floor. The pair walked slowly towards the farthest end of the basement, where a lone two-seated couch was placed. Fred sat on the left whereas Bambi sat on the right. Neither were talking, either concentrating on the repulsive radius or trying to ignore the revulsion.

The older newborns calmed down after Fred sat down though still a little wary of him. They continued on with their daily routines after a few moments passed. Slowly, Fred eased up on his revulsion, enough for Bambi to get accustomed to it as she sat next to him. Fred turned to look at her but was greeted with mass of flowing brown hair hanging from her head. Her gaze was on the ground, her hair shadowing her face from him. Even a dimwitted human could sense her sadness as her face just seemed downright sad. Fred felt sorry for her, guessing how much torment she must have gotten from other people because of her name.

Knowing that she probably didn't want to talk at the moment, Fred stood up and grabbed a lone book from the shelves at the back of the basement. He found a pencil as well and returned back to the couch, readjusting the volume of his revulsion. He took a glance at the title of the book, _'The Secret Island' By Enid Blyton. _He liked this book, remembering reading it in third grade. He flipped the cover, and wrote on the blank page of the book. He tore the blank page, placed the book next to him and gave the page to Bambi.

_You alright?_

Bambi scoffed at how elementary it seemed to communicate through paper. Grabbing the pencil from Fred's hand, she jotted her reply down.

_What do you think?_

Fred honestly didn't know what to answer. As much as he passed his subjects with flying colors, he was sure he scored an 'F' for socializing.

_I don't know. _

Bambi nearly rolled her eyes. He's so weird and she questioned why she had ever became companions to him. (AN: Do note I'm not using the word _friends_.)

_Then why bother asking?_

_I thought you'd liked to talk about it. _

Bambi gave him a sharp look from the corner of her eyes. What part of her sulking with her head hanging meant she wanted to talk about anything?

_There's nothing to talk about. My name is Bambi. It's a stupid name. _

Fred shook his head. Sure, it's an unusual name but stupid? No in the hell's way is anyone's name stupid. Unless of course, you're parents really named you Stupid McButtcracks.

_I don't think it's stupid._

Bambi looked up to Fred suddenly. Fred looked at her too, surprised that she acted that way. Weren't they both in a paper conversation?

Bambi floundered in her head on what to say to him. "Y-You... don't think my name is... stupid?" She whispered, her voice low enough for only the two of them to hear.

Fred pulled an astonished face, taken aback she would say such a thing. "Of course not. Why in the world would I think you're name is stupid?" Fred whispered back too, both keeping their voices low. What's the big deal with th name _Bambi?_ If anything, it's the most unique name ever. Honestly, how many people in your life do you know has the name _Bambi_. Not much or not at all right? So, of course it will be unique and special. Fred wore a 'So what' face to Bambi.

Bambi on the other hand, she was happy. No, she felt goddamn Great! Nobody in her life had ever liked her name, not even her buddies when she was still human. They all laughed and teased at how stupid and weird her name was. And now, here right in front of her, was an actual human (or vampire in this case) that accepted her name, not even teasing how stupid it was. Never before had someone done that in her whole existence! It gave her a warm feeling in her chest and her stomach was twisted in knots. She held her stare to Fred's face and broke out a brilliant smile.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Bambi spoke and drifted her gaze back to her trembling hands. "Nobody ever thought that of my name before." Bambi whispered, looking at her hands bashfully.

Fred gulped. Somehow, her 'thank you's have left him confused in his head. His palms started feeling clammy and he clenched them hard. Breaking his eye contact to her face, he looked down at his own hands. The confused feelings in his head didn't go away. Trying to divert his attention to something else, he grabbed the book from his side and flipped open, getting ready to read it. "Don't mention it." He whispered back at her and started reading the book.

Bambi glanced at Fred, his focus directly on the book. She divert her gaze back to the pencil and sheet of paper in her hand. Their conversation was clearly written on it, her short and stout handwriting seemed to go well with his long and cursive ones. Bambi grazed her fingertips on the writings, feeling the sunken lines of Fred's handwriting. It calmed her somewhat and slowly, she folded the paper in fours and tucked it in her back pocket.

* * *

How'd you like that? Wasn't that _CUTE~~~_ Ugh! I can just eat Fred up! He's just so adorable! But it's damn hard writing his personality. I want him to be cute and nice but pairing him with a husky voice and scientific nature is just too much to ask. But I'll strive to do better!

Till The Next Time~!


	7. Team

AN: Hello peoplezz! I'm back! Again, I skipped dance practice for this chapter and I'm really disappointed in myself.

One, I can't skip another dance practice or otherwise, I can't participate in the dance competition.

Two, the more I skip my responsibilities as a dancer, the more lazy I become.

Three, I really feel bad about myself cuz this chapter is just no good to my standards.

Okay, after I've typed everything I needed for this story to start (Introduction, her name, how she met Fred etc etc), I realized that I have absolutely no plot to this story. I know, you're disappointed in me for not planning out properly but I'll try my best into inserting a few good stuffs (HOPEFULLY!). But honesty, what does Riley's newborns do for their time in the basement? Just lay around breathing until night falls? That is going to be exhausting to type.

*Sigh* I'll just try to wing it.

Disclaimer: I'm too tired to try stealing the deeds. I'll just lay in my sock drawer and sleep for days.

* * *

As the hours rolled by in the basement, Bambi grew more and more fidgety. She couldn't stand being cooped up in one place for hours at a time much less doing nothing. She tried to take a nap and just rest but no matter how long she kept her eyes closed, waiting for sleep to take over, she realized she couldn't fall in deep slumber. So, vampires can't sleep either? That's another vampire fact down. But what do they do other then laying down in their coffins?

She peeped at Fred, who was possibly re-reading the book for the 5th time. Did he ever got bored at all? Bambi sighed and leaned back on the couch, arms crossed. She scanned the basement to what the older newborns were doing.

A few of the girls were experimenting on makeup and talking about subjects that bimbos would say. Raoul and his newly formed gang were playing the playstation up front with the huge TV. And a few loners were either reading books or listening with their mp3 players, cooped up at the sides of the room. Bambi glanced around and noticed a standing male with dark curls listening to music while tapping the rhythm on the soles of his feet.

"I'm so bored." Bambi whined quietly.

Fred flipped a page. "You don't think I'm not?" He spoke back, eye brows furrowed.

Bambi gave him a sharp look for his reply but returned her gaze back to the front. Despite the distance, she could perfectly see the male vampires playing_ Halo 3_ on the xBox playstation. Bambi eyes glinted as she watched Player 1 complete a mission while Player 2 being re-spawned for dying from a rocket launcher. Bambi giggled softly as the vampire who was supposedly Player 1 shouted at Player 2 for being a noob.

Fred ears pricked at Bambi's laughter and wondered about her amusement. He lowered the book slightly and glanced at where she was looking at. A video game? Figures. He's never played a video game all his life though was quite excited when his cousin had a Pokemon game. He shook his head and returned his attention to the book.

Bambi continued watching the males playing _Halo 3_. They were reaching the alien mothership, the aliens onboard were frantic. She liked the short alien munchkins that ran away cutely, their arms flailing as they screamed _'Run away!'_. She liked the submachine-gun that was purple in color and shoot out crystals as bullets. She had watched her buddies play once at their home and was really eager to give the game a go but her friend didn't allow her.

"Video games are for boys." Was her friend's excuse. If there is one thing she hated more then her name was stereotypes. Just because video games were usually made by boys, doesn't mean they were _meant_ for boys. She knew a few gamer girls in her high school that liked video games as much as any other guy so why the stereotyping? Just because girls are discriminated into making sandwiches for boys doesn't mean boys can't be excellent chefs! Have you seen the show _Masterchef? _Even the judges were guys!

Bambi frowned at the thought of stereotypes but her attention was reclaimed as the players entered the main lobby of the mothership. In the middle was this gigantic alien which she guessed was the boss. She watched as Player 1 shoulder rolled to the side, firing away with his sub machine-gun whereas Player 2 was throwing grenades like a maniac. The male vampire shouted out orders to his partner, snarling for him to man up and start shooting.

The Boss's life bar was diminishing, both players firing for their lives, dodging in and out from the alien's projectiles. Just a little more...

_3.._

Bambi edged forward from her seat. Fred lowered his book to glance at the TV, he himself intrigued.

_2.._

Her eyes widened as the vampires surrounding the playing males were shouting out in ecstasy.

_1!_

_Boom!_ The alien boss exploded in mass of gooey alien guts. The screen showed the fall of the boss as the players shouted in excitement, finally accomplishing the most difficult mission. Their groupmates screaming in victory around them, hugging and chanting like maniacs. Their roars of victory echoed in the room.

"Woohoo!" Bambi cheered and clapped her hands at their victorious win and smiled. She kept on clapping and came to a small stop as all of the audiences turned to look at her, weirded out at her outburst.

_Shit_. Bambi thought and felt her anxiety coming up again. Damn was she embarrassed. Fred had to refrain from face palming himself at his companion's awkwardness and sighed. Bambi lowered her hands and quickly hanged her head low, thinking that hopefully the audience would drop their gaze at her. Fred kicked his talent up a notch to warn the audience not to mess with them and slowly, the audience looked away from Bambi's outburst.

Bambi plomped back on the couch and crossed her arms. It wasn't her fault that she liked watching them play. Bambi sighed longingly at the playstation as the players unlocked and got ready to play another mission. Fred noticed his companion's distress and closed the book.

"You want to play that badly?" Fred asked her, his head turned to faces hers. Bambi sighed once more and turned to look at him.

"Real badly." She whimpered and pouted slightly. "There's nothing to do here. Just sit down and do nothing. Is this how bored vampires get? We can't even go out in the sun." Bambi whined, still keeping her volume in check.

Fred looked forward and shrugged. "We could sneak out once the sun sets. And maybe get a few books and material to get us occupied."

"Really? We could do that?"

"Riley doesn't seem to mind letting them play the video games. The others got their mp3 players somehow."

"Right. So, it's settled? We'll go out and snag some stuff? I saw this awesome looking guitar before I met you at the water tank roof top."

"You play guitar?" Fred asked, intrigued.

Bambi nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. Started playing when I was 10." Bambi pulled an excited face, eyes glinting brightly. "I could teach you if you want."

Fred shook his head. "Thanks but I'm not much of a music person. I'd rather just get some books." He could finally catch up on reading his physics books.

Bambi made a disappointed face. "There's more in life then just books, my friend. You've got to remember that."

Fred snapped his head to her after hearing the word he had feared for a long time. "Friend?" He asked quizzically, palms starting to feel clammy and chest getting heavier.

Bambi cocked her head to one side, confused. "What's wrong? You don't want me to be your friend?"

"N-No! I just..." Fred stammered, feeling bashful at the thought of having a friend. "It's just... I've never... You know..." He stammered again and stopped, looking down at his clenched hands shyly.

Bambi felt a smile creeping on her face. He seemed awfully adorable at the very mention of friend. She felt attached to him, liking his scientific but bashful personality. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you're uneasy. But..." Bambi grabbed his clenched hand and held it in the middle of them.

"We're a team now." Bambi spoke and wiggled his clenched hand open. She linked their pinkys together and 'sealed the deal' by stamping their thumbs. Fred's eyes widened at the handshake. He looked at their linked fingers and glanced at Bambi's smiling face. He gulped and quickly stared back at their hands. Fred felt the ends of his lips curling up slightly. His head started feeling confused and fuzzy and the warm feeling in his chest didn't go away.

"Yeah. We're a team."

* * *

Aww~ Ain't that sweet! Fred's actually falling for her! Too bad Bambi's too much of an oblivious deer to notice that! Wakakaka!

MOVING ON!

I bring bad news to my reviewers, followers and shadows. I won't be able to update on the next two days cuz weekends are usually busy for me. Don't question me, okay. I don't have to explain myself to you. But seriously, I'll be out hanging with my friends, spending some quality time with my cousins and grandma's and grandpa. So, I won't be back till the next week!

_*Screams to ceiling* Why God?! Why have you made me this way?!_

_*Clears throat*_

That was awkward.

Till The Next Time!


	8. Hands

AN: Hello peoplezz! I wrote this chapter in under an hour mainly because dad needs to use the laptop for his work. So if you see any mistakes, please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I ain't gonna care anymore for the deeds anyway. I'll just sulk by eating myself fat with Oreos.

* * *

Bambi didn't know how she did it but she survived the whole first day of being an immortal vampire. The hours were long and agonizingly boring but she made it somehow. Fred himself couldn't believe he could go through it. He never felt the days longer then this. It felt almost straight out agonizing. No wonder the older vampires are temperamental. They couldn't stand being cooped up in the basement for so long.

Riley entered the basement from the stairs and cleared his throat to gain the attention of his army. Faces turned to see him and Riley nodded.

"Right. Kristie, Eddie and Jason. You three can go. Tate, your eyes are dark, follow them as well and Gwen too." The fellow vampires called quickly headed out from the basement, right glad that they were released from their so called 'prison'. "Be sure to clean up your mess afterwards. I don't want the headlines on the newspapers appearing again!" He yelled out the order. Riley turned back to the vampires still in the basement. "Stay here and behave." He left again just like that.

Bambi glanced at Fred, giving him a look. Fred gave her a patient look as an answer and together, they waited for a couple of minutes. They wanted to be sure Riley was gone.

A few of the older vampires waited too and after they felt sure Riley was gone, one by one, they melted away from the basement. The basement was nearly completely empty except a few others. Bambi noticed the curly haired male was still standing next to the wall, listening through his earphones. She looked at him quizzically, wondering why wasn't he going out as well. The said male glanced up from looking at the ground from sensing someone looking at him and met with Bambi's questioning eyes.

He gave her a friendly smile and Bambi flinched in surprise. She quickly broke contact from him, finding him different then the other violent newborns. He gave a smile to himself before reclaiming his attention to the music blasting in his ears.

"Okay. Let's go." Fred whispered and he stood up. Bambi looked around cautiously and slowly followed in suit. She was still wary of the newborns that were staying in the basement. Some looked indifferent and uncaring and Bambi relaxed somewhat. As they were about to go out of the basement, a low growl emitted from the side of the basement. Bambi looked at where the growl was coming from and flinched for the second time, except this time in fear.

Raoul was still in the basement it appears. He was about to make a move to get out just as Fred and Bambi was heading out as well. Raoul was not at all happy that the _deer_ and _freak_ was going out at the same time he was. He let out another menacing growl and smirked as he spotted Bambi's eyes lighting in fear. He liked tormenting the girl for some reason.

Fred noticed Raoul's attitude towards Bambi and refrained from snarling. He instinctively grabbed hold of Bambi's hand and sort of pulled her behind his back in a protective manner. Bambi obliged immediately, using his big frame to somehow obscure Raoul's line of vision from her. Raoul glared at the _freak_, furious that he was protecting his prey. He hated him almost as much as he hated her.

Fred gave a low snarl, warning him off and raised his revulsion up a lil for good measure. Raoul hesitated backwards when the wave hit him and Bambi shook at her position behind Fred, feeling the wave more powerful to her. Fred quickly led her out, his hand still gripping hers.

Bambi was expecting Fred to let go of her hand when they exited the house but was surprised that Fred kept holding her until they were out of the forest. He didn't made a motion to let go of his grip on her even until they reached the city. Bambi had to clear her throat at him loudly when Fred stopped in his tracks, the both of them on top of a random roof.

Fred looked at her questioningly. "What?" He asked her for the reason of her clearing her throat, _still_ holding her hand.

Bambi blinked, surprised he didn't know. "Umm... I'd like my hand back now." She whispered and eyed their joined hands.

Fred glanced at his muscular hand holding her delicate ones. "Oh!" He exclaimed quietly and let go, rubbing his hand to his pocket bashfully. Bambi rubbed her hand slightly, feeling his touch still lingering on her as Fred rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "S-Sorry." He answered softly, quite sure he would be blushing (if he was human) as of that point.

Bambi shook her head at the ground, refusing to look up. "Oh no, it's all right." Bambi said, still rubbing her hand as though wanting the feel of his touch to stay. It was the first time a guy held her hand in such a protective way. She wanted to remember that feeling somehow.

"Thanks again at the basement with Raoul." Bambi replied again, her voice soft.

Fred pocketed his hands. "Don't mention it. He annoys me." He replied curtly and noticed Bambi was rubbing her hand. Did he held her hand _that_ hard? God, now he felt embarrassed. What kind of guy holds a girl's hand so hard that she was massaging her hands? Fred cursed himself for being such an socially awkward penguin.

"Is your hand okay? Did I grip it too hard?" He asked warily, feeling guilty for being the cause of it.

Bambi's eyes widened. "Oh no! No, it's fine. It just feels.. itchy." she lied and mentally slapped herself for saying 'Oh no!' so many times.

"Oh. Okay." Fred looked at the general direction where he think the bookstore would be. "I'm going to get my books. Do you want to go alone to get your guitar?" Fred asked and saw Bambi's worried expression. "Unless of course, you want to go in a pair?" He added quickly.

Bambi was surprised that Fred made a notion to go together as a pair but somehow felt she was being a burden to him. As much as she want to go together with Fred and knowing Raoul might be out and about, Bambi somehow wanted to go alone. "It's okay. I can manage on my own. Meet you right here again in an hour?" Bambi asked.

"I'd rather have it that I come get you. If you want." answered Fred, not realizing he was being really protective.

"Don't be silly. I'll just be a burden." Bambi waved off his suggestion and noticed Fred's contemplating expression. "How about I meet you at the bookstore? I might want to get a few reading materials too."

Fred let out a sigh and nodded. "I'll wait for you there then. Be careful all right?"

Bambi let out a small giggle. "You sound like my grandmother." she chided. Bambi turned to head off to the music store when Fred suddenly grabbed her wrist. Bambi's head whipped around to meet Fred's serious face.

"I'm serious." He spoke in a manner that somehow sounded like he was actually worried for her.

"O-Okay." Bambi stammered softly, slightly taken aback that Fred would speak to her in that way. Fred's eyes soften after hearing Bambi's soft tone and blinked a few times. He let go of her wrist and took a step back. Bambi nearly swore she saw a hint of care in Fred's face before he left in a flash.

Bambi stared where Fred previously stood curiously, floundering in her head what the expression he wore meant. His actions, the way he spoke to her, it all seemed as though Fred was really worried for her well-being. Fred cared for her? Bambi somehow felt that reassuring, as though she had someone she could rely on. She liked being around Fred because he made her feel safe. He is a good friend to her.

Bambi smiled at the thought of Fred being her friend and quickly went off to the music store, making it a mission for her to be a better friend to him. First on the agenda in 'Operation: Fred's best friend', was opening his eyes to prospects other then books. And Bambi knew the best way to do it.

* * *

Short update, I know but the next two ones will be awesome! I promise!

There'll be fighting and some cutesy scenes and Fred will get his hand chopped off and-

**HO SHITT! NO! SPOILERSS!**

_PS: Give yourself a pat on the back if you spot the mention of a famous meme! ^3^_


	9. Raoul's Feelings

AN: Hey people... *Comes out from behind wall sheepishly* I know ya'll kinda pissed I didn't updated yesterday. I don't have that much of an excuse though. I couldn't finish the chapter in time because there's too much going on in my life. And to add the fire, I absolutely have no idea how to write Fred and Raoul's fighting scene-

**H****O SHITT! NO! SPOILERS!**

Disclaimer: Not gonna bother! Steph still has the deeds and I'm still thin as a twig~! Lalalalalala~!

* * *

Bambi crouched low, acting all sneaky-like as she turned a corner to reach the music store. She was glad that there weren't any people around or she's sure to revert back into a soulless blood-drinking monster. Even though her first blood was a day ago, she somehow felt thirsty. She concluded that she was still new to this immortal world and needed time to adjust. She made a point to try learning constraint.

She flattened herself on a brick wall and peeped from the side. The coast was clear, the lights were out. The music store owner was just locking his shop up. Bambi quickly looked away and held her breath to restrain her tempt to kill him. She could clearly see the veins pulsing on his neck and it got her mouth pooling with venom. She forced her eyes shut and waited till she was sure he was away.

A minute passed and she heard his heartbeat fainting. She looked around again and confirmed he was gone. She approached the store and kicked the door open like LAPD. The hinges broke away at the force and the door fell splat on the floor. The glass on the door shattered noisily and Bambi cursed for being too rough. She glanced around again to make sure nobody was going to come and quickly went inside.

There were many sweet-looking guitars hanging on the wall and she ached in her head on which one to choose. She grabbed a light brown colored guitar of medium size from its hook. She fiddled with the strings, strumming them slightly to hear whether their tuned properly. She tuned it without a problem using her ear. She played enough of times to sense whether the guitars are off pitched.

She walked to the shelves and ran her fingers over the books rims. She can play any song by ear but she wanted to get Fred a beginner's book. Bambi found an appropriate one. There weren't any colored pictures and it seemed appropriate for a grown up. It tickled her funny bone at how Fred was actually a full grown man whereas she's stuck in a 16 year-old body. Her height was tall enough though, reaching Fred's ear level but she still wished Riley had bitten her when she was at least 18.

She sighed and got out of the music store, giving the fallen door a pitiful look. She feels guilty for breaking and entering and then stealing from a store. It wasn't the first time she stole from a shop. Her first theft was when she was 14 at a drugs store. Her dad asked her to buy sleeping pills but she spent the money on actual food instead of beer and cigarettes. She was fidgety and nervous afterwards, guilt gnawing her back.

Bambi shook her head and quickly set off to find Fred. She took her time to get there, knowing there was still enough time to linger about. Bambi jumped on top of a roof and started running across. She caught scents of spilled blood around a distance and had enough discipline to turn her head away from it. But there was one scent that was coming closer. It smelled familiar, a honey scent, and suddenly, Bambi started to get scared.

* * *

Raoul was angry. No, he was furious! He glared at the basement stairs where the _freak_ and _deer_ had left with. He hated them both with such a passion. Jeffrey, an older vampire he had befriended, had asked him why he hated the small deer to which Raoul answered with a snarl. He never knew that himself. There were many people he hated with a passion before his life as a newborn but this deer just made him dislike her completely.

"I don't fucking know, alright!" Raoul hissed at Jeffrey a few hours ago when the subject was brought up. "She just makes me angry. She's so annoying. I mean, look at her!" Raoul scowled and nodded at Bambi's direction at the back of the basement. Bambi was cross legged on the couch whilst playing thumb wrestling by herself, Fred reading the book next to her.

Jeffrey looked at the girl, eyebrows raising at the adorable sight. He turned back to Raoul. "I don't know dude. She seems pretty okay to me. Naive and innocent, that's all."

"You're not getting the point!" Raoul hissed, temper raising. "She is annoying as fuck! You wouldn't know that because you haven't talk to her. She's just putting up a front of being innocent! I bet all the embarrassed moment she had when she introduced herself was just a flick. She's just- Rrrghhh!" Raoul cut himself off and let out an annoyed snarl through clasped teeth.

Jeffrey exchanged looks with his friend next to him. He turned back to the fuming Raoul and sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Of what?" Raoul snapped, confused to what he is implying.

"Are you sure you just find her annoying? Cuz the way I see how you find her annoying when she didn't even do anything..." Jeffrey trailed off, knowing Raoul wouldn't like the conclusion he had thought up with.

"What?" Raoul repeated.

"We think you like her." Jeffrey's friend spoke out.

The vampire group silenced, waiting for Raoul's reaction. Raoul had his jaw opened, eyes widened like saucers. Then he snapped.

"What the fuck?!" Raoul roared and punched both of his fist on the mahogany floor. The wood groaned and snapped at the force, revealing two great indents. Splinters decorated the floor and a few vampires looked up to see Raoul's flushed and angry expression. Some looked interested while others were indifferent to it. They've seen a lot of outburst from newborns and Raoul's weren't the worst of them.

"I do not!" Raoul hissed lowly, somehow knowing the deer might be listening as well. "Say one more word and I'll rip your fucking head off!" Raoul growled at Jeffrey's friend who goes by the name of Mark.

Mark scoffed. "I'd like to see you try sonny."

"The point is," Jeffrey quickly intervened at the sight of Raoul's impending rage. "We just thought of it like that. There's got to be reason why you hate her so much till you seem to want to rip your head off and love sort of came up in my head."

"But I don't like her!" Raoul whispered low enough for only his group to hear.

"We get it. You're mad at her. But there's got to be some reason to it." Jeffrey spoke, his face reasoning.

Raoul gave Jeffrey a disgusted look and they quickly dropped the subject of Bambi and why she made Raoul feel so angry. That conversation did not made him happy one bit. It left a naggy and stupid thought in his head. The very thought of him liking Bambi. He didn't even know that bitch. When he first saw her at the clearing after he came back from hunting, she reminded him of a... y'know, deer. She looked damn innocent and when she gave him a sad look that looked disappointed, it rubbed him off in a bad way somehow.

Raoul growled in frustration as he whizzed past through the forest. He so did not needed to think right now. His mouth is dripping with venom right now. The amount of blood he sucked last night didn't set quite right in his belly and he felt thirsty again. Raoul felt his rational state slipping away as he entered the pier of Seattle. The neighborhood was dim and nearly empty. Not a single human was found around and Raoul cursed. His throat was prickling annoyingly. Just like that Bambi.

Speaking of which, Raoul sniffed the air, taking in the scents of oil and dried blood from the previous night. A certain scent attracted him. It was cherry and a wee bit of lavender in the air. It was paired together with a manly smell of vanilla and sort of iris smell. Raoul remembered a whiff of vanilla emitting from Fred and he bet his bottoms the cherry-flavored scent was Bambi's. Damn, he liked cherry.

Raoul, curious, followed the pair's trail and suddenly smelled the two splitting up. Fred's scent went a different direction and Bambi's went the opposite. So that means, Bambi's all alone? Without Fred's protection?

Raoul grinned evilly to himself.

* * *

Dun Dun DUNNNNNN~~!

Whatchu gonna do, Bambi? Scream for help?! Run away like a crazy woman? Stand your ground? Fight? Or unlock some cool superpower?!

...

I think she's gonna scream like a crazy woman.

Till The Next Time~!

_PS. Didn't have time to check for any grammar or spelling errors on this chapter. Too fucking sleepy to do anything now. Sorry! X'D_


	10. Fight

AN: Hi everybody! I've cam back after a few days. Had a lot of things happening to me on this couple of weeks. Last Saturday, I went to 2NE1's concert! It was the BOMB! I don't care if any of you guys hate K-Pop or anything but to me, 2NE1 is the bestest girl group that ever was. Not spreading any hate out there! This is just my opinion on it. But hey, if any of you are BlackJacks or like 2NE1 as well, You're The Best! (See what I did there?!)

On Sunday, I went to watch Breaking Dawn Part 2. It was okay, though it felt a little rushed. I was expecting more, like when Renesmee is giving her visions to people, it would help to have some scenes. If any of you watched it already, you know what I mean. The fighting scene is the SHIT! Best fighting scene I've ever seen! Though I was quite sad at the deaths! T^T

Am babbling about and all... Sorry!

MOVING ON~!

This chapter is dedicated to my third reviewer... _Qu33nL3fty. _Weird name but I ain't complaining. It's unique! ^_^ Thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter~!

Disclaimer: I, Anna, am not the owner of the Twilight Saga. I'll be filthy stinking rich if I am! hehehe

* * *

Bambi breathing quickened, her eyes filled with fear. She ran on top of the roof, the guitar bag jiggling painfully behind her back. She was sure that her pursuer was coming in fast. She could hear his footsteps and it was getting nearer. She was quite sure it was one of the newborns and he/she was the violent type.

Raoul was grinning. He liked the way she ran in fear. It made him feel good, seeing her helpless. He was the predator and she was the prey. He took off jumping and towards her, getting closer and closer.

Bambi panicked. He was getting near! She was sure it was a male. No female could jump so roughly and Bambi dreaded for splitting up with Fred. She quickened her pace, trying to locate where Fred went to the bookstore. Fred's trail was still far off. It was unfortunate for her as the bookstore was far off from her area.

Raoul spotted his chance. He tensed his muscles and like a spring, he jumped and landed a kick on Bambi's thigh. Bambi gave out a shocked gasp and she quickly maneuvered the guitar bag in front of her to avoid impact. Bambi went airborne and smashed into a concrete wall, the wall crumbling and grinding slightly. Bambi collapsed onto the floor, feeling dazed and weak.

Raoul stopped in front of her, face smirking haughtily. Damn, it felt good to kick her like a dog. Bambi shook her head, recollecting herself before looking up in fear at the towering Raoul. Her eyes glinted up at him, clearly feeling scared frightened.

"Raoul." Bambi whimpered out, fear gripping her throat. Bambi clutched the guitar bag, as though they gave her some sort of security.

"Well, if it isn't it the stupid deer?" Raoul said and crouched down to her level. Bambi flinched away at his action. "I could kill you right now if I could." Raoul jeered at her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Bambi asked, clearly frightened of him. She felt that she was going to die, the killing intent of Raoul was so obvious. But as long as he kept on talking, it might prolong her presumed death.

"Because fuck you, that's why!" Raoul roared and landed a punch on her right cheek. Bambi toppled over, the guitar flying out of her grasp. She rolled 2 timed to her side before her back hit a wall. Her head spinned out of control. She never been punched before and she did not like one bit. Bambi clutched her head, the pain hurting a bit before she felt Raoul gripping her head.

"AGHH!" Bambi cried out as Raoul dragged her by a fistful of hair. He hoisted her to stand up against a wall before landing another punch on her. Bambi collapsed from the force onto the ground, like a rag doll. Bambi was frightened. She's never been beaten to a pulp like this before. A whimper came out of her lips as she scrambled onto her knees. Bambi grabbed the wall next to her as support to pull herself up when Raoul clutched her throat hard.

"ACK!" Bambi choked as Raoul pinned her on the wall, his hand on her neck. Bambi gripped Raoul's hand, trying to pry it open as she heard the cruel sound of metallic screeching. Her eyes were going back into her head. She felt as though her whole head was going to come off! Bambi flailed her legs around, hoping to kick him away and found its target at Raoul's intimate areas.

Raoul released Bambi as he felt her kick him at his manhood and hissed angrily. Bambi coughed out as she felt her neck reattaching itself to her body. Completely afraid of Raoul now that she was nearly beheaded, she quickly looked for a route to escape. Raoul saw Bambi's eyes scanning for an escape and quickly pinned her to the wall again.

"Where the fuck you think you're going, bitch-head." Raoul sneered, his forearm pinning her neck to the wall.

Bambi couldn't take it anymore. Never before in her life was she this scared of dying. She needed help. Anyone's help. Her mind thought of Fred. Her only source of security. Her first friend in her new life. Without thinking, Bambi started calling out for his name.

"Fred! FRED!" Bambi screamed out helplessly, feeling the pressure on her neck as the metallic screech returned. It sounded like metal bars being teared apart. "Fred! Please!" Bambi cried out as she felt her head coming off.

"Bambi!" A masculine voice came out and the pressure on her neck was gone.

Fred couldn't believe how close he was into losing her. He heard a fight coming down from the bookstore as he was on his way to meet up with Bambi. He sensed it was a newborn fight and quickly went the opposite way to avoid conflict. He was halfway to the music store when he caught Bambi's scent and another tailing behind her. Panic strike into him as he quickly U-turned back, following her scent.

He quickened his pace, hearing the fight he had avoided becoming more and more violent. Brick walls were crumbling and he heard the most unusual sound but it was frightening all the same. The metallic screeching sound. He never heard that type of sound before and it sounded like a mixture of metal bars being tore up and a hard ceramic brick being crushed. He didn't like the sound and it quickened his pace to investigate the fight.

Then, he heard his name being called. Fred knew at once it was Bambi's voice. No voice could be so silky and soft. He heard the tone of desperation and fear in her voice and he came to the scene. Raoul pinning his friend to the wall, the tearing trail etching on her neck. He was beheading her! Bambi muttered the last words, 'Please'.

"Bambi!" Fred cried out and tackled Raoul out of the way. Bambi collapsed on the ground, eyes shut as the streaks on her neck receded away. Fred was furious. His hands shook in a white hot rage as he glared menacingly at Raoul who was backing away fearfully. How dare he assault his friend!

"You fucking bastard!" Fred cried out, blinded with rage. Raoul didn't have time to move out of the way as Fred's grabbed Raoul's collar. Fred pinned him to the wall and before Raoul could even cry out, he was being pounded by furious punches. Fred didn't cared at all at what he was doing. He rained his punched on Raoul's right cheek. On and on he pounded hard.

Raoul was getting dizzy. He was not used to losing before and he did not know any defensive tactics. He tried to shield his face by raising his arms but they were just punched away. Fred finally landed a heavy blow on Raoul so much that he was flung onto the ground. Raoul was too terrified to retaliate back before Fred towered over him and start punching his face. Left, right, left, right. It was maddening.

Fred was shocked at himself. Never before had he been this violent. He didn't felt any remorse, no mercy at all. He kept on raining on him like never before. He was a different person. He was a patient man, never losing it or snapping at the slightest confrontation but here he is, beating a newborn to a pulp. But it didn't mattered to him anymore. He was certain now, how much he valued Bambi's life. That much he knew. He will kill anybody, who touch her.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. Will continue a few days later so tune in then!

And now, to a more serious matter.

A fellow reviewer pointed a serious mistake to me regarding to homeless people. I'm sorry that I grouped them with pimps. It was wrong and rude. I'd just like to officially say sorry if it offended to anyone of you readers and I'll work harder so that no such mistake will occur again. Thank you very much for pointing out that mistake. So... I re-editted the chapter properly so that nobody will be mistaken about the whole homeless people are the same as pimps. Again, SORRY!

Till The Next Time~!

_PS. Count the number of 'So's I typed. It's nothing, just for fun. ^_^_


	11. Monster

What's up my bros!

Happy New Years and hope you all have a great year! Sorry it took so long to update. Laziness is a bitch.

MOVING ON~!

Hope you guys like this chapter. I wrote this quite slowly and thus there might be some mistakes! ^^;

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! What do I have to do to prove myself?!**

* * *

Raoul was scared shitless. With every punch Fred blowed at him, the more disoriented he felt. His head swinged left and right at the impact, the metallic screech getting louder. His eyes rolled back, his vision blurring and his hearing disappeared. What's happening to his senses? Without him knowing, his whole entire head was going to come off!

Bambi stirred slightly after a moment, reality gripping her as she heard the whack that sounded like banging concrete. It sounded sickening and unnerving and she glanced around her. She hoisted herself up from the ground and spun around at the sound of the metallic screech again. Her eyes widened when she say Fred punching Raoul shitless. What scared her was the ragged lines appearing on Raoul's neck, like a tear on a piece of paper.

Realization hit her as she witnessed Fred punching him. Raoul's head was going to come off! Without knowing, Bambi blurted out exasperatedly.

"Stop!" Bambi cried out and grabbed Fred's fist that was readied to punch Raoul once more. Fred growled, mind still boggled with the killing instinct to hurt Raoul and saw Bambi's sign as an aggression. He snarled at her loudly, the instinct overpowering his mind when he met Bambi's frightened face. He blinked his eyes twice, recollecting himself. He stared at the passed out Raoul, the jagged lines on his neck and looked at his raised fist being clutched by the terrified Bambi.

Shocked at himself, Fred let go off Raoul and jumped a few steps back. He was terrified, astonished that he nearly beheaded a newborn in a feat of rage. The killing instinct was etching at the back of his mind, still quite present and it scared him. It almost felt like he was not the same sane person. He didn't want to be that monster. Not ever.

Shaken by the fact of that, Fred knees clumped down and his butt hit the ground. Fred stared at his shaking hands and covered his face in them, shaking uncontrollably. Bambi looked at the recovering Raoul and at her shaking friend. He was that frightened of himself. Too be honest, she too was scared of him. Seeing the murderous glint in his eyes, the monster aura she felt, it frightened her.

Warily, Bambi approached Fred, being extremely cautious of him. She got closer and she put her hand on his shoulder slowly. He tensed slightly but relaxed at her feel.

"Fred?" Bambi asked softly, scared that the slightest mistake will set him off again.

Fred raised his head up to her, dread appearing in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but clenched them back together. Fred let out an exasperated breath that signified as though he was on the verge of crying.

Bambi stiffened, not knowing what to do. Half of her brain told her to comfort him but the other half told her to clear away from him. Bambi saw what a true monster was that night in the form of a malice Fred. She was afraid of it. Will she be that terrifying as well? The slight stirring heard behind them signaled that Raoul must be waking up. Bambi whirled around, immediately frightened at the newborn that would be on a rampage soon enough.

Growls escaped Raoul's mouth as he recollected himself and glared at the pair in front of him. His eyes shifted from the terrified Bambi to the exasperated Fred. His growling increased, seething through his mouth. "You fucking bastard!" He roared.

Fred, not completely recovered from his rampage, curled his lips back to snarl at him and Bambi flinched at his outbreak. Bambi felt movement from Raoul, sensing that he was going to pounce at them when Fred's talent exploded from him. Bambi squeaked in surprise and disgust as she jumped away from him, the repulsion too much to bear. It seemed the repulsion was mainly directed at Raoul as Raoul growled in anger and staggered behind. Fred stood up in a menacing manner and the repulsion increased threefold. Bambi whimpered as she back towards a wall, willing herself not to stray away from him.

Raoul didn't have that much will. His murderous intent to kill Fred and Bambi was overcome by the repulsion. He couldn't stand it. With one last growl and glare, Raoul retreated from the scene, running as fast as he could away from Fred and Bambi.

Fred tension waned away and he let down his revulsion. Bambi sighed out in relief, shaken but otherwise alright. Fred approached her shaken form and reached out to grab hold of her. Bambi, still shaken and frightened at what she observed, flinched away in fear, her eyes wide at him.

Fred hesitated his arm and pulled back, bring his hands up as surrender.

"Im sorry." Fred started, realizing he had frightened her. "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me. I promise, it won't happen again." Fred continued slowly.

Bambi body kept shivering but she took a couple of deep breaths trying to maintain herself. She can be tough but seeing Fred angry and completely monstrous was too much for her. She didn't want him to be like that. It showed that he wasn't sane, wasn't human. But they weren't human.

Bambi stood up slowly, her head hung low. Her legs were wobbly as she took small steps towards Fred's towering body. Fred was slightly worried at her actions when Bambi suddenly flung herself at him. She sobbed into his chest drily, her whimpers echoing in the area. Fred, not knowing what to do in that situation, tried to unlatch himself from her.

"Don't!" Bambi exclaimed between sobs, securing herself in his arms by gripping her hands tight behind his back. "Don't. Please... Give me a few minutes..." She whimpered out. Fred stood still like a rock at her response and gave out a sigh. Not knowing what else to do, Fred started to stroke her hair slowly in a slightly awkward manner.

Bambi whimpers died away and she took a deep breath to stabilize her mind. She took in Fred's vanilla scent, memorizing his scent in her head and breathed out. She looked up to him, her eyes shining softly. Fred stared back at her, waiting for her to say something or at the very least let go of him.

"I was so afraid..." Bambi whispered out, so small in her silky voice.

"Of course you should be. Raoul was about to finish you off until I came." Fred answered back, his facial expression stony at the memory.

Bambi shook her head gently, her light brown hair swaying. "No.. I was afraid because I thought I lost you."

Fred answered back with a puzzled look. "_Lost_ me?"

Bambi nodded, her lips quivering. "Seeing you so angry and completely ballistic. I thought you lost yourself in that boil of hot rage and lost grip of who you are. I thought you were a monster. You weren't you anymore. It frightened me so much. I didn't want to see that side of you ever again. It was scary to see someone close to you suffer in that way. It was all my fault. I made you suffer and turn you into terrifying monster. I'm so sorry for that." Bambi breathed out. "Please don't be like that anymore." Her voice broke down.

Fred blinked several times as he saw Bambi sobbing again. He quickly soothed her down, not knowing what to say at that moment to promise her he won't be that way again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Fred spoke out like a mantra to her, stroking her hair softly.

They stood there, embraced, in the alley for a while until Bambi let go of him slowly. Bambi rubbed her nose and sniffed. Fred cupped her face softly and faced it up, inspecting whether there's anything out of place.

"You okay now?" Fred asked softly. Bambi nodded her and sniffed again.

"I'm fine now. Let's go back before the sun comes up." Bambi answered back. "Where's my guitar?" Bambi asked suddenly and scanned the area, searching for her fallen guitar.

Fred sighed as he stared at Bambi's back. She cares for him? The fuzzy warm feeling in his chest didn't disappeared at all. And he doubt it will go away that easily.

* * *

**See you guys later!**

**Adios Amigos!**


	12. Hurt

AN: Hello my Bros! I'm back from a long break! As you can see, I'm a slow updater. The drive is slow this time but it's still working! Hahaha~!

Anyways, for the long wait, I have rewarded all of you Shadows and Bros a long ass chapter! The longest one so far actually. XD

Hope you guys enjoy it and review. Or don't! I don't care. I just like writing this story~! ^_^

Disclaimer: _|_ you, I ain't gonna repeat myself again! XD

* * *

Bambi grabbed her fallen guitar from the pavement and slung it casually over her back. She turned to face Fred and blinked. She was confused at the sight of him. Fred's eyebrows were knitted together, his eyes on the floor and reflecting a glassy orb of confusion. He was contemplating on something.

"What's wrong?" Bambi asked, her voice worried.

Fred looked up. "Nothing." Came his curt answer. He was confused. This feeling he gets in his chest. What is it? Why does he get it? Fred looked up to Bambi, the feeling heightening greatly. Why does he feel it whenever he sees her?

"Um, hello? Ready to go?" Bambi asked again as she waved her hand at his direction, beckoning for his attention.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Let's go." Fred answered and scaled up a wall to the roof. Bambi followed in suit, turning only once at the alleyway. She'll want to avoid that area from then on. It will only spark the memory of seeing Fred being completely in rage, being a monster. Bambi shook her head, clearing that thought away and continued her way back to the house with Fred.

They moved in a relatively slow pace, the atmosphere between them still tense after Fred's first vampire fight. Bambi didn't know what to do to change the tense feeling, nor did she know how to strike a conversation. She knew that Fred was good but after that fight, she can't seem to shake the feeling of fear towards him. She tailed behind him in an unusual length, further behind him then she should and she can't face his back without remembering the sight of a raged creature.

She flinched at the memory, her chest tightening and contracting painfully. She wished she didn't get in a fight with Raoul. She wished Fred didn't came to her rescue. She wished she didn't see that frightening scene. Even if she died by Raoul's hands, at least she didn't get to see Fred being completely ballistic and terrifying. It scared her witless. She can never look at him the same now. Never...

"Are you alright?" Fred suddenly spoke up stopping in the middle of the forest, the pair having passed the port a few moments ago. They now stood at a grassy clearing in the forest, the trees towering on top of them. The night was chilly and the breeze was cold in the forest. The stream nearby gushed softly and the ambiance was calm and completely peaceful.

Bambi stopped suddenly as well, the distance between them ranging around 5 meters. The distance confused Fred, becoming accustomed to Bambi's clinginess to him. It was slightly unnerving for her to be so far from him for some reason. Fred glanced at Bambi's shaky stance, as though she was ready to bolt at any second.

_She's keeping her distance from me?_ Asked Fred in his head. Did he do something wrong? Why was she keeping her distance? He's not putting any danger to her. Fred glanced at Bambi again, seeing her hesitant demeanor. She was afraid and wary, for reasons he knew not why.

"Hey, are you alright?" Fred asked once more, stepping forward towards her. Immediately, Bambi's feet shuffled uneasily on the grassy terrain.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Came Bambi's quick answer. Her hands gripped the sling of her guitar bag nervously.

The action stopped Fred in his tracks. She reacted so fearfully and carefully. Why in the world for? "I'm asking cuz I'm worried about you. You nearly got yourself killed there." Fred answered, his tone reasoning.

"No I didn't. I was completely fine. I didn't need your help back there. I had everything under control!" Bambi cried out accidentally. Fred's eyes widened at her reply. Bambi was shocked too. She didn't mean to answer in that tone. She didn't mean to sound ungrateful. She's just angry at herself for getting into trouble. She's angry that she somehow caused Fred to be a raging creature.

"I was just asking." Fred answered back, his tone slightly angry from hearing Bambi's ungrateful tone. "It didn't look like you were under control. Raoul was choking you in one hand!"

"It was nothing! I could perfectly take care of myself! Why did you have to come anyway?!" Bambi's tone rose.

"You nearly died!" Fred answered back angrily.

"I was fine!"

"No, you weren't!"

The pair stared, both firing lasers at each other. Bambi stared coldly at Fred's eyes. Fred stared back, feeling angrier by the second. This is the thanks he get for saving her life? His clenched hands shook as he tried to refrain from exploding at the very moment. He was still fired up from the fight and he soo did not need this.

Fred turned sharply, making his back facing her. "Fine. This is what I get for helping you out? Don't expect me to help you out next time." Fred cried out angrily and took off towards the house, leaving behind Bambi in the middle of the forest.

Bambi stared hard at Fred's receding figure as he left her alone, feeling downright guilty of herself. Bambi pulled a frustrated sound and gripped the sides of her head. She didn't mean to say that. She's just frustrated at herself and somehow, his question further emphasized her fault in the fight. She was the one who sparked the fight and she hated herself for that. But she didn't mean to sound ungrateful at all...

"Arggh!" Bambi groaned through clenched teeth and turned sharply. She hung her head low with a frustrated sigh. She should apologize to Fred as soon as she can. But it will be hard to explain herself why she acted in such a way. She can't very well tell him the reason why she acted all hostile to him. He will feel hurt and angry to know that she thinks of him like that. They'll just end up fighting again.

Bambi's frustrated face quickly changed to a downcasted one. Her eyes drifted down to the grass by her feet slowly, the thought of losing Fred as a friend sinking into her. She doesn't want to lose him, especially now that she's all alone and vulnerable, not to mention how close she got from getting killed. She needed protection and somehow, Fred had given her that. And how did she repay him? By screaming at his face. She doesn't deserve his protection but she needed it to survive. She liked his company and she had someone to be with in this new life. She lost it in, like what, a day?

"What am I doing? I have to say sorry." Bambi whispered out and quickly took off towards the house.

She arrived in a split second at the entrance of the house. The booming bass of the stereo echoed loudly to the trees. She entered the house and was about to go down the stairs when she heard the sickening sound, the metallic screech.

Immediately, her legs stiffened and her eyes widened. The sound, it was painstakingly familiar. She had just heard it a few minutes ago. It was the same sound she heard when Raoul was nearly beheaded. A small thud followed that screech, like someone fainting to the ground and the smell of a burning corpse followed. A loud gruff laugh emitted and Bambi was sure that it was Raoul's laughter.

Bambi's body stiffened with fear, her legs shaking like jelly. Her chest instantly tightened with anxiety and her hands were clenched. Raoul was down at the basement, clearly angry and fired up from the fight and Fred had already returned. What if... What if Fred and Raoul fought?! What if it was Fred's body that was being burned to a crisp right now!

Bambi hurried down, her hand grabbed and twisted the knob on the door of the basement. She entered the basement and was greeted with the sight of Raoul towering over a pile of ash, smiling like a king. The burned floor was the size of grown adult and Bambi gasped in shock. There were other newborns present in the basement, either behind Raoul or either well away from him. Raoul turned after hearing Bambi's gasp and instantly, his smile shifted to one of annoyance.

"F-Fred?" Bambi mouthed, her voice failing her as she stared at the heap of ash.

Raoul read her lips and scoffed. "He's at the back, you bitch." Raoul growled and Bambi flinched. Her eyes scanned at the back of the room and her eyes brightened at the sight of Fred, seating on the couch. His stony and hard face stared back at her. With a sigh of relief, Bambi ran towards Fred ready to say sorry when a wall of repulse hit her. Bambi staggered back, her hand cupping her mouth at the feeling of retching up.

_What? _Bambi asked herself at the level of repulsion Fred was emitting. Bambi swallowed hard and took a step forward but the repulsion heightened sharply, like Fred was doing it on purpose.

"Fred?" Bambi whispered out, she spoke to his face and quickly turned away at the repulsion. "F-Fred... Ease up..." Bambi whimpered out, her legs shaking beneath her.

"Get away from me." Fred muttered.

Bambi's breath hitched, shocked at his answer. That answer, it was like a punch to the face. She's never heard someone mutter something so short but yet so powerful. She forced her head toward him, shaking in the process at the repulsion. "If you would just listen..." She started.

"I said **Get away**." Fred cried out angrily and his talent rose up like a rocket. Bambi hissed defiantly, taking a few steps back at the wave. Other growls and snarls emitted as well. It seemed like the entire basement was affected by Fred, his wave hitting almost every vampire around him. Bambi was shocked and hurt. She forced herself to face him with much difficulty and stared into his eyes. Fred was clearly angry at her and she spotted a few signs of hurt in his eyes. Bambi pleaded with her eyes for him to stop but the repulsion stayed.

Suddenly, like an elastic band being stretched to its limit, the repulsion disappeared and taking its safe bubble around Fred. The hisses and snarls quietened down, every vampire staring at the back of the basement. Riley had returned by then and had a taste of Fred's power, his expression growing more and more excited. Fred's power heightened, making everyone staring at his face turn away from the repulsion. Immediately, it took effect and the newborns turned away sharply.

Bambi stood her ground, shaking slightly, her face still facing his, her lips trembling to break out sobbing. Fred turned to face her, his stony expression present painfully on his face. Bambi's head shook vigorously at the repulsion and finally, she snapped. She turned away and trembled as she went to the opposite corner of the basement. She leaned her back at the wall of the corner and slowly slid down.

The newborns in he basement had witnessed or at least heard they're conversation and were mildly interested in the pair. As they could not face Fred due to his power, they stared at Bambi's shaking form, her arms hugging her knees like a fetus. They stared at her, pulling faces and whispering at her shaking form. Bambi could feel their stares boring through her. She hugged her knees tighter, her head on them and her flowing hair obscured her face. Slowly, the feeling of rejection and hurt sink into her. Fred's words replayed in her head painfully, replaying his angry and hurt expression.

She broke down sobbing softly into her knees, her shoulders shaking and her breathing hitched suddenly. The sounds of a girl sobbing piqued the newborns interest as they stared at her, occasional trying to glance at Fred's direction. They knew something was up between them and everyone was curious.

Raoul smirked at Bambi's sobbing form. He felt fiendishly good at the misfortune of the deer. He liked seeing her 'cry' and he couldn't wait to bully her some more. His eyes travelled to Fred and instantly his smirk became a snarl. He's still angry at him for nearly beheading his very head. He'll need to break him first before he can bully the deer to his heart's content. But what? What makes this giant freak tick?

Bambi's sobs slowly came to whimpers. Her body still shook but not as much as before. She felt so vulnerable and open. She didn't like the feeling of being alone. She had quickly grown accustomed to Fred's company next to her and the feeling of emptiness beside her was almost alien. Whimpers escaped through her mouth without her control as she fruitlessly tries to control herself.

A dark haired male stared at Bambi's curled up form, feeling instantly sorry for her. He glanced at Fred and quickly turned away at the rebound of repulsion and sighed. He didn't liked seeing someone so hurt. He could somehow tell that the reason of the crying deer was that Fred and her had a fight. The male frowned at that, angry at Fred for daring to fight with such a delicate creature as Bambi.

The male hoisted himself from leaning on the wall and approached the corner where Bambi was. Bambi stiffened from her whimpering at the approaching male and her heart hammered. The male slid down next to her and an iPod was shown to her sight. The sound playing was Avril Lavigne's '_My Happy Ending_'. An earpiece was handed to her and Bambi looked up from her knees. The male had short curly black hair, his expression kind. He handed the earpiece to Bambi while he plugged the other one to his ear.

Looking at the earpiece in her hand, she looked up to the male. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The male smiled kindly and closed his eyes, feeling the song.

Bambi plugged the earpiece to her ear and the music filled her head, calming her down effectively. A few minutes passed and Bambi spoke up again, her voice timid.

"What's your name?" She asked warily, her voice soft.

The male didn't open his eyes but muttered back...

"Diego."

* * *

Yes! The entrance of Bree's lover has arrived! Don't worry to you Bree/Diego fans, I ain't gonna make a love triangle. I'm sticking right by Bambi and Fred! XD

Adios Amigos!


	13. Fred

AN: How's it going bros? My name is PEEEEEWDIEPIE! Lol, no. I just like role-playing as him (Even though I'm a girl)

MOVING ON!

I might have to explain this chapter for you bros and shadows. This is literally what is going through Fred's mind after his fight with Bambi. We'll find out what is on his mind throughout their 'Cold Shoulder' phase and a lil bit of Fred's past.

I should warn you beforehand, this chapter will be a doozy. This chapter is from the previous chapter through Fred's POV. How he felt, what he was thinking from his fight with Bambi in the forest clearing. So, I'm basically telling you what he felt.

On with the Show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just Bambi.

* * *

Chapter 13: Fred

"Fine. This is what I get for helping you out? Don't expect me to help you out next time." Fred cried out and angrily took off without her, leaving Bambi in the middle of the forest clearing. His mind raced, his fist clenched and teeth gritted together so hard it might just break. Adrenaline heightened his anger and with each step he took, he stomped the ground hard, leaving imprints as he went.

He reached the cottage in record time, his mind still boggled in anger, not fully controlled by his burning need to tear something, or anything in the matter, in half. A low growl emitted between his teeth as he tried fruitlessly to calm himself down. He walked slowly to the entrance door, breathing shallow and his posture rigid. He was dangerously in the mood to fight and he did not want something to light the match.

He entered the cottage, and walked straight down the stairs. He gripped the doorknob opened, the poor metal crushed to form his handprints in which he grabbed it with. Fred walked briskly towards the end of the room, not bothering to set his talent on. He was too angry to form the repulsive bubble.

An older newborn spotted Fred entering and somehow felt the need to expose his dislike to him. Huge mistake at his part. The Newborn marched towards Fred and landed a punch right at the side of Fred's jaw. The whole basement froze as the loud sound of concrete echoes throughout the room. Fred's hand shook vigorously and loud growl emitting from him. The Newborn felt triumphed at striking the first match and felt haughty, clearly thinking he was not going to lose the fight that would be ensued.

What happened next was a huge blur. A hand reached out, a head full of blonde hair reached downwards and ripped out just as fast. The sound of tearing metal echoed across the room. Next, the Newborn's body crumpled down on the floor, beheaded head in Fred's hand with its eyes rolled back. Fred had grabbed the newborn by the neck and bit the side to tear it straight off the body! The whole basement tensed, surprised and shocked at what had happened before them.

Raoul saw what happened and smirked deviously. He didn't expect the huge blonde freak to have such a temper. Raoul scrutinized his enemy and knew for sure that he will need to be careful around him.

Fred's narrowed eyes scanned the room, his chest rising and falling from his rapid breathing. He glared in menace to the newborns in the basement, almost daring them to attack him. He was tensed and angry. The newborns in the basement crouched forward, some waiting to strike, others tensed to spring out of the action. Their eyes glared into Fred, waiting for him to make a move. Fred hated how they were looking at him. He hated it.

It reminded him so much of the bullies in his younger years.

_~.~.~.~.~_

_In a deserted alleyway, was a blonde boy with large spectacles donning his face, walking with his arms clasped around his book in front of his chest. He looked down as he walked, his strides wide and fast, as though he was trying to get away from the area. His heart beat faster, his grip tightening around his books. He didn't want to get caught. He didn't want to get hit. He prayed hard that he will be left alone today._

_"Hey NERD!" A loud bellow echoed behind him and Fred turned his head in shock._

_The moment he swerved his head, a fist collided to the side of his face, knocking his glasses off and pushing him to the floor due to his weak balance. His books flung from his grasp onto the floor and he groaned at the pain that came from his jaw. His eyes watered and they scanned helplessly around. He was a blind mouse without his glasses. Blurred vision of green and brown registered into him as his brain tried to decipher what he was looking at._

_Three shadows covered the rays of sun on him and Fred knew it was the bullies. He crawled backwards away from them, scared and tensed. He was so close in getting back home scott free. _

_"Hahaha! Lil Fred can't see a damn thing can you?" The voice jeered at Fred and Fred heart quickened in fear. The shadows moved towards him and before Fred could react, a kick to the stomach sent him rolling to his side. A gasped of air escaped his mouth at contact and Fred hugged his side at the pain. He coughed and tried to regain his balance on all fours, in attempt to run away from the bullies._

_Before he could reached to his feet, Fred was kicked to the side again, each hit adding the pain to his rib. Fred eyes watered and a small streak of tear fell from his left eyes. _

_"Aww... Lil Fred is crying?" The voice sneered again._

_"Hah! What a pussy!" A voice cried out and Fred heard a smashing of glass. He knew for sure that his glasses had been stepped on. _

_"Oops! Sorry I 'broke' your glasses." The voice spoke with sarcasm and the company howled with laughter. Fred scanned the floor, in attempts to find his broken glasses. He needed them. He can send for repairs but he can't afford for new ones. _

_"Just leave me alone." Fred cried helplessly, his hands touching and feeling the ground._

_Apparently, Fred's cry angered the three boys who surrounded Fred. The leader kicked Fred over, making Fred lying on the ground with his head tilted up. The boy stood over Fred and two hands gripped the collar of Fred's shirt. _

_"Now, you listen here and listen good. I don't want to see you anywhere near this street. This is our turf so you either walk the long way or limp your way back home, capiche?!" He warned Fred and shook his grip of his collar. He nodded at his two friends and they both left Fred there. _

_Fred winced at the pain at his ribcage and placed a hand at his side. He started sniffing as his tears threatened to brim over. He searched for his glasses and felt the broken glass at his fingertips. He gripped the frame of his glasses, not caring at the broken glass puncturing his skin. Fred curled up, knees to his chest as he sobbed sadly in that empty alleyway._

_~.~.~.~.~_

"Stay, the HELL away from me!" Fred raised his voice and threw the head of the newborn onto the ground. The force smashed the wooden flooring, making a small indent where the head had been thrown in. Few splinters flew and a few Newborns hissed at Fred's outrage. Fred glanced at the faces of the people in the basement, seeing if his warning had fully registered in their brains. A few newborns understood his warning and had edged away from him while others looked like they were itching for a fight.

Immediately, Fred set his talent on. Hisses echoed around the basement as the newborns near Fred's fled away from him, staying as far away as possible. Fred stomped his way to the end of the basement, the newborns steer clear from his path and as soon as he sat down, the tension relaxed. Fred was too concentrated in trying to calm himself down to realize that Raoul had threw a match at the fallen corpse of the newborn.

Flames prickled as the body went ablaze. A few growls emitted from the newborns at the burning of their fallen member but a few others looked away, uninterested. It seemed that it was a common sight to see in Riley's group.

Moments later, the door of the basement flung open and stood an exasperated Bambi at the entrance. Fred looked up and stared at her. Her hair was ruffled by the wind, as though she ran for her life to get to the cottage and her eyes were wide with shock as its attention was at the burning corpse of the newborn. Fred narrowed his eyes. Why does she seem like in a hurry.

Her mouth moved to form the words 'Fred' and her eyes were filled with fear. Fred noticed that too. She thought he was the burning corpse? Fred's eyes narrowed. Why did she looked scared at the thought that it was him who was burned to a crisp? He thought that she didn't want to him around anymore.

"He's at the back, you bitch." Raoul growled at Bambi. Seeing Bambi flinched in fear brought anger into Fred. He glared at Raoul before his attention was averted to Bambi again.

Her eyes brightened at the sight of Fred and he felt confused. Why was she acting like that? Does she or does she not want him around? It's confusing him and he didn't liked it!

He watched Bambi walking towards his direction and without knowing, Fred immediately heightened his talent in his radius. He watched Bambi react by cupping her mouth in disgust as she entered his radius. Her shocked and confused expression written clearly on her face.

Her hand lowered from her mouth and Fred saw her throat bobble a lil as she swallowed hard and took a small step forward towards him. His jaw tightened as he forced his talent a lil higher.

"Fred?" She spoke, her voice wavering. "F-Fred... Ease up..." She cried softly and Fred felt a sharp contract in his chest.

"Get away from me." Fred spoke in his monotone voice. Bambi's breathing hitched and a nagging voice in his head scolded Fred for saying that. He ignored that voice, he was angry at her right now.

Bambi forced her head to his, the evidence of her fighting the repulsion written on her face. "If you would just listen..."

"I said Get Away." Fred snapped his control on his talent and the radius exploded to the whole basement. Growls and hisses exploded, as newborns tried to escape from the repulsion. Fred stared hard at Bambi, his chest contracting painfully as he saw her eyes filled with pain and hurt. He stared straight into her eyes, the repulsion staying as he forced himself not to show any emotion. Bambi looked away finally from the revulsion and Fred allowed his eyebrows to narrow for a bit in concern.

He finally retracted back his repulsion, feeling the strain at allowing it to go on for a long time. The Newborns relaxed a bit and Fred quickly regained the repulsion radius around him. He looked around, his eyes scanning the basement and he saw Riley at the foot of the basement entrance. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw the excited glint in Riley's eyes. He looked as though he wanted to use Fred in some sick way.

Fred turned his attention back to Bambi, her standing figure wavering as she turned her head back at him. Fred returned her gaze with a stony expression as he increased his repulsion by a bit. Her head shook as he watched her fight his talent and finally she turned away. Fred turned his head towards he as she went to the opposite corner of the basement and slid down, hugging her knees.

Fred watched painfully as she lowered her head to her knees and began sobbing into them. At the sound of her cry, Fred's leg shifted, as though wanting to push his body towards her, to pull her in his arms and comfort her. He hated seeing somebody cry and he had half the mind to just bury his stupid ego and comfort her. His body was in a dilemma, his pained heart throbbing to comfort her while his egotistical brain stopped him from any movements. He could only watch from afar as he sat rooted to the two-seater couch.

Fred noticed movement from the corner of his eyes. He glanced at a tall, dark curly-hair male as he approached Bambi. His fist tightened and his instinct screamed for him to attack that male, to stop him from getting anywhere closer to Bambi. But what surprised him next was when the male sat down next to her, almost like what a human would do to comfort another. His tension lessened somewhat as he saw the male offering Bambi an earpiece to listen to.

He heard their soft exchange of names and 'Thanks' and felt somewhat calmed that there was at least someone who would look out for Bambi. As much as he wanted space from Bambi, Fred couldn't shake the feeling of worry when he wasn't with her. But he just couldn't stop feeling confused around her and he hated that feeling. The cause of his chest painfully contracting when he saw her hurt, the feeling of happiness registering in him when he saw her face brightening, it was all because of her and yet, he can never fathom why he felt that way. It confused him so much.

Fred eyebrows furrowed as he took the book, 'Secret Island', from the side of his seat. He flipped to the page where he tore the paper away to write the letter to her and his lips tugged at the sweet memory. He looked at the back of the basement again, lowering his talent slightly and blinked when he saw the male staring right at him. The male eyes were narrowed, somehow giving the glint of disappointment in Fred and Fred saw the male's eyes drifted to Bambi who had her head down on her knees.

Fred could somehow guess that the male was obviously not happy at him being the cause of Bambi's misery. The male stared back at Fred, eyes almost telling him to do something about it, to make amends to her. Fred dropped his gaze from the male and turned his back towards him. He didn't need lecture from another male. He'll say sorry when he wants to. He just need some time and space.

* * *

Ugh, so duh freaking tired mann...

Sorry it's such a looong update. But HEY!

At least you guys can finally read such a long ass chapter.

Sorry if there's grammar errors here or there. I'm just so fucking tired right now.

Enjoy!


	14. Apology

**AN: **

**Hey ya'll! How you doing!**

**Sorry it's been a long time but hey, I'm back and that's all that matters!**

**So here's the chapter where the two dunderheads will finally apologize and get back to being friends!**

**BUTT WEIGHT!**

**What will happen to the couple once Mr. Dickhead intervene in their hugging time? *suspense***

**I don't know! You'll have to read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd have a swimming pool filled with Jello. But I don't. So I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Days passed after their sudden fight and Bambi was starting to get edgy. She can't stand not saying 'Sorry' to someone and she needed to voice out her apology soon or else she'll go mad.

Fred was no better. He found himself constantly looking at the corner where Bambi was with Diego. He wanted nothing more then to go to his knees and beg her to forgive him but something edged at the back of his neck prevents him from doing it.

Diego was a silent observer at this part. He glanced at the two newborns that were fidgeting mentally on the frustration of not being able to bury the hatchet. It was somewhat amusing but annoying at the same time. If they want to, they could just say sorry to each other at the same time. What was stopping them?

During that period of days that passed, Bambi got a new insight of her new life as a vampire. Moreover being the vampire under Riley's rule.

The first day after their conflict, Bambi noticed how excited Riley became of Fred. He was seen trying to talk to Fred after his outburst of his skill but Fred didn't answer him. Riley retreated to have a chat on the phone with _her. _He seemed really over the top excited, speaking in hushed but quick tones. Bambi didn't know why but she started to dislike Riley more and more.

Another thing, when Bambi asked Diego about _her_, Diego shivered as though frightened at the thought of it.

"Trust me. She's a monster. That's all you have to know about _her_." Diego said and that was the end of their discussion about _her_. Bambi was perplexed. Why was he that afraid of _her_? If anything, Bambi HATES _her_ to the core. She hated _her_ for changing her life into being so complicated.

The second day after the conflict, she saw her first vampire murder. Or tantrum as it seemed like it. She saw one of the somewhat newer vampires having a brawl with an older vampire and the fight ended with the older beheaded and cremated.

Bambi shook her head at the thought. Such inhumane acts of tantrum. They were fighting on who gets to seat on the beanbags for fuck's sakes! It was childish but the fact a life was spent because of it, it just made her shook her head. But it didn't change the fact that she was genuinely scared of getting into a brawl with any other vampire.

What shocked her was that nobody dared to stop the vampire from being cremated after it was beheaded. The other newborns merely turned away, as though not noticing the events that were occurring. They merely minded their own business and it was somewhat shocking for her. But then, she didn't blame them. They would probably get sucked into fighting and another life will be lost.

"How can you just let them do that?" Bambi whispered after seeing the vampire being burned alive.

"What do you expect to happen? Get used to this because this is what will usually happen after a new batch is introduced." Diego pouted slightly. "Pity. I liked Buck. He wasn't much of a pain despite his temper." He referred to the burning vampire corpse.

The third and fourth day was somewhat bearable. Bambi decided to strum her guitar a soft tune to mirror her sadness but it only gained her more stares from the newborns in the basement. That activity was soon cast aside out of fear that someone will reprimand her to shut up on the guitar. Bambi didn't want to attract attention but she can't stand doing nothing under the basement. No wonder tension is always on high and most newborns escaped briefly after Riley left once it was dark.

The fifth day, Riley scolded his coven after seeing the newspapers. Apparently, the death toll had rose quite significantly and he tore a newborn's arm off. Bambi shivered again out of fear at how brutal he was. He later scolded them and nagged them to at least hide the body once they've sucked it dry. Bambi took note of it and nodded. She didn't want to be at the end of the stick but being near Diego was somewhat protecting. Riley didn't scold Diego it seemed.

The sixth day was when Riley roared after seeing another newborn's ash on the carpet. He tore up a few limbs and ear and did a few rounds to confiscate lighters or matches. Riley asked Diego to hand his up and Diego begrudgingly handed his lighter over. Bambi didn't have anything to give at the first place.

"Why did you need a lighter anyway?" Bambi turned to Diego.

In answer, Diego showed her a packet of cigarettes. "Needed to relax the tension somehow." He smirked.

"I thought it wouldn't work on Vampires?"

"The effects are quite the same actually, except not that potent. The best part of being a Vampire for a smoker is that you'll never worry about any disease or some shit." Diego produced a hidden match from his shirt pocket and lighted a cigarette. Bambi shook her head and smile knowingly at herself.

She was grateful of Diego for keeping her company throughout the days after the conflict. But staying a week away from Fred was beginning to be unbearable. With much thought, Bambi decided to apologize to him on the next day when the time is right.

Came the next night and Riley entered the basement to dismiss a few newborns for a hunt. Riley looked around in the basement and pin-pointed a few of them with dark eyes.

"Diego, Kent, you two can go. Lily, you too. Bambi and Fred, you two should go too." Riley spoke and left the basement.

By order, Diego held to Bambi's hand as they left the basement followed by Fred. Raoul eyed Bambi's shivering back as she left the basement and thought to himself. This might be the chance to get back at Fred. Who cared about Diego? He can just end him in one split second.

"Hey guys, let's go out hunting for a deer." Raoul spoke devilishly and his group nodded in agreement. All of them followed in suit after a few minutes.

Bambi was oblivious to the oncoming attack by Raoul as she and Diego headed to the pier. Damn, was she thirsty. Once she got to the docks, she nabbed the closest human next to her and drank him dry. Diego was preoccupied with another and once they were done, Diego lit the corpses alive and threw them down a canal. It was effective because the fire burned the corpses to crisps.

The two hunted together for a bit until they were satisfied and Bambi could think clearly again. She turned to Diego and he somehow understood her facial expression.

"Go. He's probably waiting for you too." Diego spoke and nodded his head to the direction where he smelt Fred's scent. Bambi nodded and took off leaving Diego alone in the alley. Diego continued on hunting but something at the back of his head screamed for him to follow her. He had a bad feeling in his guts but dismissed it. Bambi could handle herself against anything.

Fred had finished his third meal when he sighed. Feeling quenched, he dumped the dried out corpse in a garbage cart and walked towards the forest. He needed some time to think and he wanted peace. He reached the middle of the forest quite easily and stopped in the center of the clearing. The green ambiance calmed him down and Fred thought back about what happened. He was curious as to why Riley was so keen on his ability. It confused him so and the way Riley was ecstatic as to his power was not out of pure curiosity. It felt more like Riley wanted him as a weapon.

A twig snapped and Fred's ability kicked in. The woodland creatures that were sleeping in the trees near him woke up in shock and quickly fled from the repulse. Fred crouched in a readied stance. "Who's there?" He called out.

"I-It's me!" A timid voice called out, voice wavering from the repulse. "Ease up abit Freddie."

Recognizing the voice, Fred undid his talent and Bambi's figure appeared from behind the trees. She had her head down as she approached him and Fred stony demeanor appeared again.

"What do you want?" Came Fred's question. He wasn't that ready to forgive her and he himself wasn't ready to ask for forgiveness.

Bambi looked up to Fred. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you and I would have died if it wasn't for you. I wanted to say thank you for saving me back then." Bambi said in a crystal clear voice.

Fred blinked at hos sincere her apology was. He cleared his throat. "Don't mention it." He spoke. "I'm sorry too for shouting to you like that. Guess we're both idiots huh?"

Bambi smiled. "Stupid idiots." And the two laughed. Realizing that everything that was between the two of them has been cleared, Bambi felt relief washing in her. She felt happy that she had Fred back. Seeing him laughing and smiling at her, Bambi felt a wave of content in her. She ran into his arms and hugged him.

Fred was shocked at her sudden action and smiled. He returned the hug and patted her head. He missed her dearly too. The warm feeling in his chest contracted which left him feeling pained yet happy at the same time.

"Well Well Well. How sweet it is to see the two lovebirds together again." A menacing voice echoed from behind the trees. Bambi turned to see who said that but Fred quickly brought her behind him for protection. Three figures appeared from the trees in front of the pair and Fred narrowed his eyes after seeing Raoul at the middle. A growl emitted from his teeth as he realized what was happening.

"What do you want Raoul?" Fred growled angrily, stance crouched as a protective arm was in front of Bambi.

Raoul approached the two slowly with his croonies flanking him. "Oh? Isn't it obvious?" He had a smug grin on his face but it quickly turned murderous. "I want to kill the little deer and let you watch her burn."

Bambi gasped out of fear and Fred growled angrily. Raoul smug face appeared again and he snapped his fingers.

Everything turned into a blur. Before Fred could switch his talent on, two newborns ambushed them from the behind and each grabbed Bambi's arms. Fred turned to see Bambi's arms held and another newborn had a hand underneath her chin. One small tug and her head will come off. Bambi froze in shock. She wanted to struggle but didn't out of fear that the newborn will rip her head off.

Fred growled in anger at seeing Bambi being held hostage and went forwards to attack but stopped immediately when he saw the newborns arm tighten around Bambi's neck. Bambi squeaked out in pain as the sound of concrete being crushed emitted as the jagged lines appeared on her neck.

"F-Fred..." Bambi rasped out softly.

"Bambi!" Fred cried out when a force suddenly punched itself to his right jaw. Fred was flung to the ground by the impact and the pain he felt at his jaw was throbbing. Raoul stood at his place, appeared to have punch in a slight second. Fred growled angrily at Raoul and his eyes grew red. Forget putting his talent on, he's too enraged to think anymore.

With a loud snarl, Fred lunged towards Raoul out of blind rage. Anticipating that, Raoul whizzed out of the way in time and Fred tackled himself to the ground. Bambi whimpered out of fear that Fred will get hurt from the fight and Raoul suddenly thought of a grim idea.

"You know what? Maybe it's better to let her watch you burn." Raoul grinned evilly and and snapped his fingers again. Fred frowned at the sentence before being held by the two newborns that were holding Bambi. The other newborn that had Bambi in headlock kept at her side. Fred was immobilized on the ground. He was kneeling with both of his arms bound and Raoul approached him with intent to kill.

Realizing what was going on, Bambi struggled hard from her headlock. "Fred! Fred NO!" Bambi cried out in futile.

But Fred couldn't hear her. He couldn't hear anybody. He was too enraged that Raoul was this close to beheading Bambi so much that he didn't think that he was going to be killed by another newborn or the fact that he could use his talent to escape. All the times he suppressed himself in the basement has been released and he can't do anything to think straight. His eyes were blinded with anger and venom was pooling in his mouth. All he can think of is killing Raoul with his bare hands.

"Fred! Use your talent! Use it!" Bambi cried out just as Raoul snapped his fingers once more.

The familiar sound of concrete crunched and metal being teared echoed through the woods, followed by a scream of pain by the male. Bambi's eyes widened at what she had witnessed whereas Raoul was grinning like a madman. Fred fell down to the grassy floor, both arms teared out right from its shoulder socket. Fred grunted out of pain as he struggled to get himself up.

"Now, finish him." Raoul ordered and one of the newborns slid his arm underneath his chin.

"**NO!**" A screech so sharp echoed out in anger.

* * *

**Hope'd you liked it!**

**Sorry if its seems to rushed. I want to get this chapter over and with so that I can get to Bambi's power.**

**Till the next chapter! **

**Adios Brochachos!**


End file.
